The Missing 5th Child
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Vixey just wants to be like everyone else in her community, but she couldn't have that future because of her nightmares about the robots, a murderer, and dreams of children having fun at a place she doesn't recognize yet feels an attraction toward it. The robots believe that she is the 5th child who escaped from the pizzeria long ago, and they won't let her go. (includes Drawkill)
1. Prologue

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the franchise.

* * *

Prologue

Freddy Fazbears Pizza was considered to be one of the very best places where kids can have fun and enjoy themselves. The children loved hanging around in their favorite place in the whole world and loved dressing up like their favorite characters.

But that was before the murders and the Bite of '87.

When those events took place at the pizzeria, the staff and the customers learned a terrifying secret that they did not want to know. The animatronics were possessed by the ghosts of the five missing children. As the years passed, many people claimed that the restaurant was haunted; others thought that the robots were acting out on their own without any possession from the ghosts.

It is said that if someone were to go into the restaurant in the nighttime, they were never heard of again. Only a few lucky souls had made it out and lived to tell the tale.

All those people cared about was how come the robots started being hostile toward the adults and how they remain friendly to the young ones. Not a single thought passed in their mind of what became of the five missing children. Six, if they bothered to count the one child who got murdered when the restaurant was just a diner.

The ghosts of the children had much better things to do than worry about what the adults thought about them. All they cared about most was revenge for what had been done to them by their murderer.

Four of the missing children and the Crying Child were present on the day that their murderer became the victim of his own game. But the fifth child was not present. So even after the murderer was now dead, the dead children could not be able to move on because they needed the one child that refused to do anything with them.

They didn't know where she could have gone. The last time they saw her was when she was guarding the new security guard before the restaurant was shut down. After when he got fired from his job, she was never seen again.

When the Horror Attraction Fazbear's Fright got burned, she came back. But she is not who she once was.


	2. The dare

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely Girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Five Nights At Freddy's. I only own my OC character.

Okay, this is my first take on a horror story so I hope I keep this story in the same motion as the game.

Full Summary: _Vixey just wants to be like everyone else in her community, but she couldn't have that future because of her nightmares about the robots, a murderer, and dreams of children having fun at a place she doesn't recognize yet feels an attraction toward it. Could the dreams be telling her something that she has no idea about? When she gets dared to stay the night in the burned down building that was once Fazbear's Fright, she sees way more than what she bargained for. The robots have been waiting for her to return to them, they believe that she is the 5th Child who vanished from the place long ago, and they are not planning on letting her go again. This story deals with forgiveness, betrayal, and friendship._

Genres: Drama, Friendship,Supernatural, and since that Five Nights At Freddy's is mostly known for its horror and spookiness, I will do what I can to keep true to the game.

Theme: Missing Children

Some things for you to know before we go read the chapter:

1\. **The bold text will be for when the animitronics are talking.**

2\. _**The bold and italic text together will be for the flashbacks.**_

3\. _The italic text will be for the ghosts._

4\. This story will take place in the alternate ending of the third game in the FNAF timeline in which the good ending and the bad ending don't happen at all.

5\. There is no romance in the story, just so that you know. Also the robots are gonna have much more abilities than they do in the game.

* * *

Chapter 1- The dare

I have never once been terrified of the dark, not like how other people do anyway. I don't blame them, the fear of darkness is one of the most classic phobias a person can actually possess alongside a fear of heights and certain types of insects. I will be honest, I am not scared of the dark personally, it is what's in the dark that makes my hair stand on ends. And what better place to make me face down my little phobia than go to an abandoned horror attraction that doesn't let very much light in.

Why did I even accept the dare in the first place? Oh yeah, I kind of forgot that the reason I was doing this was to get James off my back by doing the one thing that he wants me to do.

To put it bluntly, I agreed to stay at Fazbear's Fright for the night just to show James and my friends that there is nothing spooky or haunted about the place. It all started one day while I was hanging out with my friends in the park and Ken, whom is a very big fanatic about the news or advertisements that show up in the newspapers, decides to inform us all about what he claims is a horrible tragedy to a legendary place.

 _ **~"My mom used to go to that place when it was a Pizzeria." He said.**_

 _ **"Uh, Ken, you do know that nobody here cares about what happened to the old Pizzeria right?" Katie told in a bored tone while fluffing up her hair. "Nobody has been there in ages."**_

 _ **"My mom did care about the place before they closed it down." Ken defended his statement. "Just because you are old enough to go somewhere more mature doesn't mean that you can freely loose interest in one of the restaurants you went to as a kid. There is a saying that says "You can be old for a lot of things, but you are never too old to be a kid at heart."**_

 _ **I was not keen about the idea of a horror attraction burning down in the flames, yet I remain calm in light of the conversation. "So Fazbear's Fright burned down just because of faulty wiring? Big deal. It looks ridiculous anyway."**_

 _ **"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Vixey." Ken warned, shaking his head at me. "The new employers were really excited to get started with the production, but luckily no one except one person got hurt in the burned down attraction."**_

 _ **"Oh yeah," James said as he overheard our conversation. He was walking along minding his own business until he heard us. "I heard that the night-guard who was working there died in the building trying to keep the ghosts away."**_

 _ **"There are no ghosts James." I told him. He and I both knew that there is no such things as ghosts, but sometimes he tries to get me scared by merely mentioning that supernatural creature. He also knows that ghosts are among one of the things that I don't like. "The night-guard probably just did something in there to set the place on fire."**_

 _ **James shakes his head. "That is not what I heard. It is said that some ghosts haunt the horror attraction."**_

 _ **I denied him again in a firm voice. "There is no such thing as ghosts, James."**_

 _ **"Then prove it Vixey." He challenged in a teasing manner. "Or is 'the girl who is not scared of the dark' too scared to go in the abandoned place?"**_

 _ **"Are you daring me to go in there and see if I can catch the ghosts?" I rolled my eyes at him.**_

 _ **"I would like to see you try." He confirmed with a nod of his head. "If you manage to do exactly that I will stop bugging you about it."**_

 _ **"There is no way I am letting you do this dare by yourself, Vixey." Ken interjected, I can tell that he seems pretty spooked by the ordeal. "There is a monster in that place. A psycho killer robot is in there." Now that gave me second thoughts about the dare, but I didn't bother on commenting. I do not want anyone to know about my biggest fear that I purposely kept secret.**_

 _ **"Are you serious, Ken? You need to lay off of the Terminator movies. Robots can't kill a human being in real life." James argued in a ticked off tone.**_

 _ **"Alright James, I will do the dare. Just don't expect me to give you photo's or audio tapes." I said, standing up on my feet and dusted off my silky ruby dress.**_

 _ **"Good, I bet that you will run out of there screaming by the end of the night."**_

 _ **"And I bet that I won't." I told him.~**_

How little did I know that I was in for more than what the dare provided. It is already nighttime and I am standing in what remains of the office. The chair and the desk were burnt to a crisp. The windows leading to the hallway were completely shattered. Also thanks to the faulty wiring in the ventilation system, it clogged up the air to the point where there is nothing but dust and smoke. I try to keep my attention away from the damaged vents, but seeing as I have only until 6 A.M. until I am allowed back outside, I figured I should at least do some cleaning around this dump.

I cleaned up the scraps on the floor first, making sure to watch out for the sharp points of the glass, and threw them in the garbage. I moved outside of the office to look around for any remaining souvenirs that the auction didn't get rid of from the days after when the place burnt down. Even though I have heard about the place, I never bothered to get into the details of what went on in that place. I refused to have anything to do with whatever is in here. Besides, as soon as I am done with the dare, I don't need to come back here again.

No posters were up. The costumes and the box of knickknacks with the severed hands and heads of the characters the horror attraction were gone. I checked my time on my cell phone and groaned over the fact that it is 11:50 P.M., I have been in here since 11:30 and I really wanted to be done with this place!

I can't deny that something about the horror attraction is setting me off. It is a feeling that drives me to try to find a way out, to get away from the nightmares that hide behind the corner. The only way I can describe this feeling is like you know that something bad is about to happen, yet it doesn't show its face until you let your guard down. I have had that ever since the nightmares came up. Nobody else but my mom, my late father, and my grandma who is a psychiatrist and a ghost whisperer knows about my predicament.

It started happening when I was just eight years old and it hasn't stopped torturing me since that time. Most of the time, the dreams or visions don't make sense to me because they get jumbled up in a big heaping pile like a deck of cards. Some of my dreams consist of a mysterious murderer in the shadows as he hunted me down, others show me something that I don't want to see... The robots. Anthropomorphic animal robots.

Out of all of my nightmares, I fear and despise them the most. Which is why I am pleased that I don't have to deal with them in the abandoned attraction. They, or I should say, their remains, have probably been sold off in the auction along with all of their stuff.

I continued to walk around the place, glancing from one side to the other as I study the rooms. The tiles on the floor lost their natural color of black and white, changing it to a black and grey. Some of the wallpaper was just about ready to fall out of place. Going a bit farther, I don't see anything else from my search, so I turn around and start heading back to the office.

Something in the hallway caught my attention as I glance over to my right. Over by the two damaged arcade games, hiding behind them in the tightest spot that it could be is a teddy bear. Curious, I went over to where it is and attempt to reach for it. It wasn't enough, so I pulled on both of the arcade games as much as I could to make room for me to squeeze in there and get the toy. After I finally got the toy out of there, I rushed over to the office so that I can try to clean up the thing.

I brushed off most of the dust-mites from the little hat, speaker, and the dolls eyes. That was all I needed to do, the rest I can clean up when I get back home. I carried the doll in my right hand while my left went into one of the pockets in my travel pack to check my cell phone again for the time I can see that it is now past 12:30 A.M. "Can't time just fly faster in here?" I asked to myself.

I tense as soon as I heard my cell phone ring. I quickly checked it to see who would be calling me in the middle of the night, I narrowed my eyes when I noticed just the phone number with no name. With nothing else to do, I click the call button and hold it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Vixey, thank the heavens that you are still safe!" A voice that I recognized to be a boy answered through the phone. "You didn't do anything that could be disastrous to your well-being, right? Like, um... attracting unwanted attention from what is inside of the building?"

"No, and who is this calling me?" I ask, relieving a sigh of boredom.

"Right, okay I should have properly introduced myself. My name is Cooper and I am one of your old classmates from school, but that is not important right now." The boy Cooper told me. Now that he mentioned it, I do kind of remember seeing him around at the high school I graduated from. He sometimes kept things to himself and doesn't like to reveal any secrets that he possesses, even to the girls who are attracted to the handsome and silent boys like him. He is a good kid, I can give him that, but he and I never spoke to one another at the time. "What is important is for you to get out of there."

I scoffed, "What are you even worried about, Cooper? There is nothing in this place that will 'get' me. Plus, I promised James that I will hold it out here until the morning."

"Yes, I know that James wanted you to go into this place because he thinks that he will 'get' you by sending you to a place where you might be less than likely to live for another day. I don't know what he told you about the place but even he knows about the evil that is inside of the building and he tricked you to think that there is nothing there." Cooper explained.

"James would never do that to me. He is my friend and he has never hurt me." I deflected the statement he gave.

"Guess I can't change your opinion of him, but as the saying goes 'you made the bed, now you have to lie in it'." Cooper sighed. "I am still certain that he pranked you out of amusement for himself."

"He did the same for you back in high school." I pointed out. "He was just playing around and he enjoys it."

"Enough of the chatter about our high school days, Vixey. You need to get out of there pronto! Fazbear's Fright is extremely haunted, and according to some files I have here with me the ghosts are known to use the bodies of robots to do the dirty work for them. They will most likely try to come inside of the office and kill you, and if you keep your guard up they will try to mess with your mind. For example, you will probably think that the hallway is the exit. I want you to stay focused and be on alert for anything that goes bump in the night. I could come over and try to help you, but I am afraid it would make things worse. Vixey, are you there?"

I didn't answer until later. I was really quiet throughout his speech, especially on the part with the robots. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to give me advice like that."

"My other advice for you is this. You must not move from your spot during the night, okay? If you do move to another room or place, that will make it easier for the robots to track you down. Its a good thing that the camera's are fixed and refurnished to look good as new, you can use them to track any intruders that will try to come to you. That tactic makes the robots go a bit slower in their advancement toward you. Another thing you should use to your advantage is the audio tapes to confuse the robots into thinking your in one room when in reality you are in the office. If you by chance escape from the place by morning, I will give you another call and see how you are doing."

"Alright Cooper." I nod my head as I look around on the desk to see if I can find any device that is connected to the cameras. I managed to find an ipad that is attached to the wall, I tested it out to see if it works and it does when I notice the pictures of the rooms I once went through. "Hope to see you later."

The call ended and I take a quick look at my phone to see the time. It is 12:55, just about five minutes close to one. Then that means I only have five more hours until six. I just need to keep myself busy and then I will be on my way back to my home.

I check out the cameras and examine them as much as I could. Some of them are flickering in and out so much that I had to go to another spot on the camera to make it not mess with my head. Makes me wonder how come the employers didn't just get some new equipment for stuff like this. On the bottom corner of the ipad there is two buttons, one of them I checked was the map for the vents, the other was the audio tape.

Curious about the audio, I clicked on it. I heard a little boy's voice calling, "Hi!", the sound echoes through the whole building. How odd. I felt as if I heard that voice from before, but I don't remember exactly where. The only thing I remember about it is in a nightmare I had.

 _I remember seeing a little boy in front of me. He and I were alone in the dream with nothing else but the spotlights that are shining on us. The boy was nothing more than what I feared the most in the whole world; he was a robot. His painted smile never left his face, and his eyes opened to show me those hypnotic and demonic black eyes with white pupils. There was something about those eyes that set me off, making me want to cringe and back away from them._

 _The boy. I am not afraid of him, the one standing behind him in the darkness, that one I am deeply horrified. I can tell that he is there because of the shadows moving around beside the boy. His glowing black eyes changed to amber and before I can take a breath, he lunges for me. I remember waking up before the robot even got the chance to hurt me in the dream._

I was so busy thinking about my dream that I didn't see what came up in my screen while I was playing around with the voices on the tape. A figure of a boy's head appeared, taking up all of the screen with its empty soulless eye sockets. I recognized that face from my nightmares. The little boys face, all burnt up like he was nothing but firewood. The makeup on his face is all gone, the eyes are not there, and the creepy smile is still present.

I closed my eyes and looked away from the ipad. "Please, do not come here." I whisper, panting softly. "I don't want to deal with you right now." I waited for a moment until I felt that it was safe for me to open my eyes again. Oh dang it! Standing right in front of me, fully looking at me straight in the eyes was the little boy. "Please... Go away!"

The little boys eyes narrowed, his smile stretched wide like he thinks that I am not the boss of him. His mouth made a cracking noise before he raised his plastic wooden hands up in the air, giving me a loud screech that made me jump a couple of feet from the desk. I waited for him to try to come at me again, but he vanished from my sight just as quickly as he arrived.

I took a couple of breathes just to calm myself down. "He's gone. Good, stay away." I warned him as I looked around to see if he was just waiting around the corner to get to me again. Thankfully, the little boy didn't show up. Now, what I saw on the other end of the ipad when I checked on the rooms, something else was coming for me. A rabbit, but his color was hard to pick out from the flickering lights at the black and white backgrounds of the cameras. I can see that its body is severely damaged from years and years of neglect; some of its body parts were tattered and torn, its insides were exposed in the cracks, and a great portion of its right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Its legs are stripped of its fabric, revealing its metallic endoskeleton mid-section.

I didn't know what to make of it, but I had the strangest feeling that I know what it is capable of. As I keep watching him go from room to room slowly making its way to the office. Its fluid and smooth movements remind me of someone I know of in my nightmares. For a split second I could hear that insane laughter in my head, the voice of a madman. I still remember how this mysterious man was the one who tried to murder me in my dream.

I shake my head at the memory and quickly brought out my phone to check the time, seeing that it is only 2:05. I put it away and start looking around for anything that can help me if I am to be cornered in the office by that robot. Nothing is present except a little opening on the right side which I believe to be one of the vents. I didn't want to go in there for fear of being covered in soot and dirt that has been collected in there for over the days it was abandoned, so I left it alone.

When I turned my attention to the left of the room, I tensed as soon as I locked my eyes on the damaged bunny. It was peeking from behind the edge of where a door should be, staring at me dead in the eyes. It's pale glowing gray eyes are closed halfway and its robotic smile is not very comforting to look at. I clutch the ipad tightly and give the robot a glare of my own, waiting for it to make its move. When the room began to darken, I realized that the gold bunny (at least I presume that it is a gold bunny) was trying to give me a fright. Although I fear of what it could do to me, I don't feel the necessary need to give into my fear. If I put it on a scale of one to ten on how scared I would be with that robot in the room, my scale with the gold bunny is at a four.

The room began to loose its dark presence as I am greeted by the gold bunny walking straight toward me in a human-like fashion and gave a screech that sounded like a hiss. I didn't give it much time to finish its greeting as I slam the ipad as hard as I could into its face, giving it a good slap with the device in my hands.

I do not wait to see if it has recovered from my attack, instead I easily run past him and went outside of the office, holding onto the doll tightly in my grip. "Sorry Cooper, but I need to get rid of that thing before it gets rid of me." I thought in my head. I ran through the halls, making sure that I didn't trip or miss anything that is on the ground. I felt that I had done this sort of act before but I can't place where exactly I remember doing this in. All I just know is that I can't let the rabbit get me.

" **Where do you think you are going child**." The mechanical voice of the gold rabbit spoke behind me as I kept running through the halls. "You are only making this more amusing for me. I love it when my prey runs from me."

I didn't doubt for a second that this robot thought that he would win in getting me to submit to my fears. I didn't even think that I would have to deal with a male robot in an abandoned horror attraction. "If you want me, come and get me you mangy rabbit." I call from behind me. I almost bumped into one of the walls in front of me, slowing me down before I picked up my speed again.

Whoever made those walls really wanted somebody to experience the pursuit of a psychopathic robot who would love nothing more than to crush your throat.

I just about made it to the exit at the end of the hallway until the gold bunny appeared in front of it. For a second I wondered how he even got to me this fast before I turned my gaze to the floor, seeing an entrance to a vent that was on the other side of the building. The bunny's facial expression is hard to describe, I can't tell whether he is looking at me in amusement because I failed to get away from him in time, or in confusion. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took a thorough look at me while I was searching around the place for a weapon to defend myself with.

" **Don't be afraid. It is not the first time you will die by my hand child**." The gold bunny said, chuckling. I raised up my eyebrow in confusion at that statement.

" You have mistaken me for someone else, bunny boy." I told him in a harsh tone. "I don't even know who in heavens name you are."

" **Ah, so you say you don't recognize me**." The gold bunny said, if he were to be surprised I would have heard it in his tone of voice already, he isn't, and for some reason he is pleased by it. " **You may have forgotten about me and your friends, but I could never forget the face of the child I murdered back in the day I was living and breathing in this world. You do look a lot like her, the huge bang hanging over your face proves that you crawled back from where you should belong, in your grave**."

While he was talking, I didn't notice my huge bang hanging over my left eye until I felt it tickling the left side of my cheek. I shook my head slowly, "Just because I have a very long bang covering my face doesn't mean that I am who you believe I am. Get your facts straight, I do not know you and I prefer to keep it that way."

The gold bunny's metallic lips creased upwards. " **It doesn't matter who you remind me of child, just like that night guard who tried to withstand me in this place before he died along with the establishment when the fire broke out. I hope you die in a fire as well, just like your friends did**."

Before I could say anything, he went into attack mode and lunged for me.

* * *

( _Somewhere deep inside of the horror attraction)_

The 4th Child waited for what seemed like a very long time as he slept in his host body for comfort, trying to sleep soundlessly in the dark before he woke up to the sounds of crashes and bangs that came from outside of the room he and his friends are locked in.

The 1st Child and the others were still asleep, the 4th Child expected as much because they were more used to sleeping with all of the noise that goes on about in the dark. Then again, they have been dozing off in their duties ever since the Purple Guy was killed inside of the Spring Bonnie suit. The 1st Child claimed that since that their murderer is suffering in his misery of being tricked to get into the suit, he and the others would just need to relax and let loose. However, both the 4th Child, the 1st Child, and the 3rd Child knew that the Purple Guy would not be taken down that easily. In order to make sure that the murderer didn't get what he wanted by killing anyone who comes into the old restaurant, the three children were on watch for him throughout the countless nights as phantoms of their robotic selves. They have been so used to being inside of the suits that they became the characters that they adored. They kept up the charade until the murderer decided to return to the pizzeria, thinking that he was going to destroy them for good and get them to move on so that they can stop haunting him in his dreams. That was thirty years ago.

The 1st Child thought that by burning the whole building to the ground with his new host body it would for sure destroy the man who killed them. It didn't succeed, and to add insult to injury the former employees of the horror attraction had sold almost all of their merchandise to anyone who would buy them. But the only good part of the whole thing was that in their greed and pride in getting rid of the merchandise, they forgot to get rid of the horror attraction counterparts of the famous Freddy Fazbear crew. The 4 Missing Children thought that since Purple Guy managed to dismantle the bodies they possessed, they wouldn't be able to possess anything else but a couple of useless furniture, but when the horror attraction employees were building the new bodies from the scraps they found, the children were very pleased by the new looks. The only thing that didn't complete the horror attraction crew was the absence of Golden Freddy, to which the children were a bit forlorn over having one of their friends missing in action.

Just thinking about the missing Golden Freddy suit made the 4th Child miss the one person who he wanted to play with for the rest of his life; The 5th Child. He always wondered where his little pirate buddy went off to. He missed her deeply, more than she would ever know, and the sad part was that she doesn't even want to be with him anymore. Why did she have to leave him and her friends? He understood that he must have done something that was either harsh or gut-wrenching but he didn't think that it would make her not want to show her face to her friends again. But he had a job to do by killing the other night-guards so that they can lure the Purple Guy to them. He wondered why she had to side with the adults instead of standing by him. It didn't matter anymore, he had made his choice to side with the Puppet and she made her decision by standing with the mortals.

Above all of the 4 Missing Children who still wish and wait for their little friend to come back and join them, the Puppet despised the 5th Child the most because of her insubordination in his cause. None of the other children ever dared to cross him but her. The Puppet blamed the 5th Child for a couple of things, mainly for her being soft to the adults, her views of the adults being good people, but he also blames her for leaving them in the situation they are in right now.

They were stuck. Even after they had done all that they had accomplished to catch their murderer, they are still stuck.

When the Puppet figured out what went wrong, he fumed over the fact that the 5th Child was the one who caused the mess that they are in. Perhaps he presumed that she planned for this all along and that she would much rather see them suffer than let them move on. But as much as he would like to blame her for all of the trouble, the Puppet didn't really know what was the purpose of them not being able to move on, the other children didn't know either.

The 4th Child decided to leave his body for now and blended into the shadows to see what the ruckus was, following the sounds as his shadow form flowed across the walls at a slow and steady speed. He knew the hallways and the rooms like the back of his black ghostly hand. The sounds have stopped for the moment only to be replaced by something else the child didn't think would come to pass. He could hear the triumphant yells of a female and the grunts of the robotic being whom the 4th Child recognized to be Springtrap.

"Thought you could scare me bunny boy?" The females voice taunted the robot in a statement. "Now how about I take out your old parts and feed them to the dump!" The shadow child looked a bit surprised at that statement, he had never heard of a girl acting so tough to the big bad bunny. He heard a couple of crashes and bangs before he could now see the girls shadow. She is backing away from Springtrap while her right hand went over to what looked like a little sack on her waist and reached in to pull out a small shard of glass that is sharp and pointy like a handheld knife. In a split second when Springtrap lunges for an attack, the girl raised her weapon in front of her and begins attacking back at the robot. Her slashing attacks made it more difficult for Springtrap as she slices off his hands and stabs him in the legs. The 4th Child was kind of impressed on the entertainment he was getting from watching his murderer get a taste of his own medicine.

The girl scoffed as she takes out the glass shard from the robots legs. "You won't be able to attack me if you are decapitated from head to toe."

" **For a pathetic little girl as you are, I am impressed that you learned how to bite back against me."** Springtrap said.

"What do you think I am? A damsel in distress? Far from it!" The girl exclaimed in a superior tone of voice as she throws a couple of more attacks.

" _Foxy, what do you think you are doing out here?"_ The 1st Child, or 'Freddy' as he is now called, snapped the 4th Child out of the trance. The children called each other by either their new names or by the number of which they were killed in order. For Freddy's ghost spirit, he was killed first while Bonnie's ghost child was the second one to be killed. The 3rd Child and the 4th Child came afterword. The 4th Child looked back at his partner, or leader of the group and stared at his ghostly shadow form. There isn't much to the children's looks after when they passed away, all that is left of them is a shadow of what they looked like back when they were alive. Each of the children had something that stood out to them in the shadows; the 1st Child had a couple of bangs could be noticeable when it flutters in the breeze, the 2nd Child had the messy wave of his hair stood on both sides of his head much like how he had them back when he still breathed, the 3rd Child still had her two ponytails and her braid in the back of her head and to make it more creepy looking she had her braids glow in the pinkish-purple color, the 4th Child still had his spiky hair pointing downward, and when the 5th Child was still around she had her long hair and the huge bang hanging over her left eye like an eyepatch. " _I can't always be on the lookout for you when you do things like this. We already drove away the adults just by burning the whole building and leaving them with nothing but the antiques to sell. We can't bring attention to ourselves right now, not until we get out of here."_

 _"You know as well as I do that we can't go anywhere until all of our business is settled once and for all."_ The 4th Child sneered.

 _"Then tell me what else there is to be done because all I see is nothing for us to do but sit by and watch as we are being ignored for other things like concerts and movies."_ The 1st Child stated, slapping his face in disgust at his friend. " _And what is our murderer doing over there that is gaining your attention Foxy?"_

 _"Some girl who believes that she is going to beat him up."_ The 4th Child answered, a grim look on his face while he turned his attention back at the dancing shadows of the girl and the robot.

"Now are you going to stand aside and let me through, or are you thirsty for more pain, you mangy rabbit?" The girl's voice shouted again in a threatening tone.

" **Tis but a scratch."** Springtrap sneered at her.

"You call that a scratch?!" Now it sounds like the girl is insulted by what he said. "Your whole arm is off!"

" **No matter what I look like, I am going to rip out your skin and bones and crush them so hard that you will have to be stuck in a wheelchair for weeks-"** Springtrap could not finish his sentence as the girl's shadow pressed something to make him shut down. His body, while it is still standing, slumped forward.

"Hah! A computers biggest weakness. Windows XP. Well its been fun bunny boy, hope we don't meet again next time." The girl said as she begins to leave the area. The 1st and 4th Child moved to the side and took a closer look. Just by looking at her backside, the children could tell that the girl looks small in appearance but has a very healthy and athletic look to her. Her red hair was tied up in a braid but there was some bits and pieces of her hair sticking out from the bottom of her head. Her bright red strapless dress swayed from side to side with each step she took, her knee high socks had a couple of blood stains on them, probably from when she was beating up the old rabbit. Once she was about to leave the room, Springtrap sprung back up on his feet to try and attack her but he noticed too late that she slipped away from him by slamming the door the second he woke up. He cursed under his breath and before he could chase after her, she pressed what looks like a small remote and shut him down again.

"Better not forget this thing," The girl muttered as she quickly went back to get something from the other side of the hall and hid the item underneath a worn out poster that she recently tore off from the wall. She carried it in her arms like how she would carry a baby and left the room again. The two children didn't know what she was taking from the horror site, but they honestly didn't really care, they have seen that before right at the auction. But for the 4th Child, he had a different agenda with what leaves and what stays at the horror site. He mainly likes to keep what he thinks is very precious to him and the rest of the children back when they were alive, whether it be the arcade games or the costumes, but he really wants to keep something else close to him that is more valuable to him than any arcade game or costume can offer him; the Golden Freddy plushie.

The doll isn't his to be precise, it once belonged to a friend of his, Ella was the owner of the doll. The doll may have been a toy but it held many memories of the good times the 4th Child and the 5th Child had together, from the day he rescued it from the 1st Child all the way to when they got murdered. Soon after he died and possessed Foxy, he made sure to keep the doll safe for her if she ever decided to come back to join him and the others to kill off the night-guards who watch over them in the restaurant. But as soon as he found her and tried to give the doll back to her, she said that she can't bear the sight of the doll anymore, screaming and yelling for it to go away. He suspected that the doll reminded her of the murderer disguised as the very same bear whom she loved dearly as a friend.

Many years have passed, including the 30 years after when the Purple Guy got murdered, and she still hasn't returned for the doll. She still never returned to him after all that had happened.

The 4th Child wiped away the grey tears rolling down his ghostly face, trying to put that memory aside for now as he floated over to the place where he hid the toy in the horror attraction. When he got there, he immediately narrowed his eyes in confusion, his teeth showed a growl forming on his lips. The doll was gone! His eyes twitched in agitation and anger while holding back a screech. He vowed to find that doll and kill the unlucky fellow who would dare take what is the last remaining piece of his little pirate buddy. His clasped his fists as he quickly realized that perhaps the girl who he and the 1st Child watched earlier was the one who stole the doll from him. It had to be her because no one else, not even Springtrap or the night-guard or the employees dared to look for the doll.

He disappeared from the room and reappeared in the office, hoping that the girl hasn't left the place yet. She wasn't there, the only thing she left behind in the office was the damaged ipad that was used to watch over the place. He screeched so loud that it could reach the heavens, no one but the other children would hear it.

* * *

 _11:30 A.M._

 _"_ So what did you think of the old horror attraction, Vixey? Was it too scary for you?" Ken asked me the morning after when I got home.

"The old dump you call an attraction did not scare me one bit, Ken." I answered, giving off a prideful smile. "I handled it just fine, though I suppose if the employers wanted a scary attraction, they could have done more instead of making it look like you are walking down memory lane. Want another cup of root beer?" Ken nodded as I poured him another glass of one of our favorite drinks we liked back when we were in high school.

"I bumped into Cooper somewhere downstairs at the party. He sounded pretty concerned for your well being and wanted to make sure that you were safe." Ken said as I can hear the music from outside my bedroom. My mom is a big fan of hosting parties that usually are for the charities she works with around town. Whether it be feeding the poor kids in different countries that couldn't get very much food, or giving clothes to those who don't have any, or even giving schools the knowledge and education they need to include music and arts in their school area. My mom is the kind of woman who wants to make every person she encounters happy with what they have and she does so without hesitation.

"Cooper called me last night while I was doing the dare," I mentioned, taking a small sip from my drink. "I told him that I would be fine and that he shouldn't worry."

"To be honest, if I was in his shoes, I would be worried about how you would handle being in a scary place like Fazbear's Fright." Ken said, heaving a sigh. "Although he kind of reminds me of his late uncle who used to work at a place like that and he died while he was working over there."

I know very little about Cooper's late uncle. In fact, Cooper decided that since he lost his favorite uncle in some sort of accident he didn't want to talk about him for fear of reliving the memory of his uncle being gone from this world. He was only a toddler when it happened. "What do you know about Cooper's uncle working at a place like Fazbear's Fright?"

"He worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Ken corrected. "That is all that I can remember because my father was kind of a close neighbor to him before he married my mom and moved out of the neighborhood. He was devastated when he heard that his old friend passed away." He shook his head, "We don't even know what caused his sudden death. Dad suspected that it might be a heart attack, mom says he died of an accident, but I don't really know."

"I do," I hear Cooper saying as he enters my bedroom and takes a seat right on my bed. I almost jumped when I heard him speak, but I calm down at the sight of him. His fierce brown eyes and his short wavy black hair are still the same since the day we graduated from school. He has his old calculator t-shirt from his days as a Junior at school and his dark blue jeans still fit his athletic form real nicely. "I believe that somebody murdered him while he was at work."

"Get real, Cooper! Nobody around here would ever commit something as bad as that. Everybody knows everybody in this town so there really isn't anything to go on about." Katie came into the room to shush up my friend, brushing off one of her loose blond bangs out of her face. She readjusts her long ponytail in the back of her head as she just stands in the middle of the room with her dark black jeans and her white t-shirt with a picture of a skull surrounded by jewels.

Cooper replied in a challenging tone. "Then do you have a better idea of what my uncle died from?" When Katie didn't come up with an alternative way of backing up her claim, Cooper scoffed. "Just like I thought. You only wanted to bring me down by turning what I know to be the truth into a lie. I know your endgame, Katie, so don't try to pull anymore tricks on me." I couldn't blame him, sometimes without meaning to, Katie is best known to manipulate the truth and mix it up with whatever gets inside of her head to turn it into a made up story. She prefers to be the most dramatic one of our group whereas Ken is the one to provide knowledge and James is the brawn, and I am the daredevil. Cooper, even though he is my friend, doesn't want any part of the group, and he tried to get me to leave the group multiple times just so that I maintain my innocence. He maybe is the more cautious one of my group of friends but I am stubborn when it comes to keeping friendships until they give me a reason to leave.

"Um, guys!" Ken coughs to interrupt the heated glares that Cooper and Katie are locked on in. "Let's just skip the whole drama act of 'what killed Cooper's uncle' and get back to what is more important here. Anyway, Vixey, did you by chance find anything that you brought back from the place?"

I nod and point to the end of my bed where my pillows are and showed them the withered yellow bear doll that I found in the attraction. "It seemed to be proper in getting it out of the place so that I can clean it up and give it away to someone who really needs a stuffed toy."

"Not to be sentimental or anything, but I personally think it belongs in the trash." Katie told me as she and the others took a look at the doll. "Its all dusty, and not at all fluffy anymore."

"I will get something to clean it up and you can tell me if it belongs in the trash or not when it is clean as a whistle." I replied as I held it almost protectively in my arms. I don't know why but there is something about the doll that is making me feel like it is my responsibility to make sure that it is safe. Perhaps I am just growing soft in seeing something as cute as a toy with those big eyes and fluffy arms and legs. I used to have that with all of my stuffed zoo animal toys, mostly my old monkey and giraffe toys. I also liked playing with stuffed puppies and kitties when I was little. The only toys I am wary of is the farm animal ones and the nature ones. I am okay with some of those animals, but there are only four animal toys I don't ever want to play with. Out of the farm animal toys, I disliked the chicken and the rabbit toys, and in the nature toys I don't go for the stuffed bears and the foxes.

"Is that honestly all you could find at the horror attraction place?" I heard James' voice as he came inside my room to join the conversation. "You could do better than that silly little thing." I look up to see his shining blue eyes and his short brown hair, I always wish to get lost in them, but I narrowed my eyes in confusion over what he said.

"Then what did you expect me to get? There was nothing else salvageable to find in there." I ask.

He waved off my statement like it meant nothing special. "What I mean to say is that instead of keeping a useless toy doll, you could have gone for something else that is far more fearsome and dangerous in the horror attraction. How about for tonight, you can go back in there and put the doll back where you found it, then you can go look around and steal something else?" He smirked.

I felt Cooper touching my right shoulder and walked right up to James, a sneer on his face. "No! It is not safe for her to go back in there anymore! I believe you failed to hear what happened over there in the middle of the morning." He turned to me. "The demolition workers got brutally murdered over there just as soon as you left the place."

"Big deal, Phone Boy. People get murdered all the time." Katie says, unamused.

Ken shakes his head at her. "I believe Cooper on this one guys. It doesn't look like an ordinary accident by human hands. Those people I saw in the news that got killed were either burned to ashes, stabbed in the throat, crushed, or bitten hard on the head."

I stood still while looking at the boys, my eyes wide in shock. Chills came up my spine as I imagined all of those people being murdered by some sort of evil being of immense power. I suspect that the one who could have done it is the yellow bunny, but then I thought that he couldn't possibly do it with only one arm and he wouldn't get very far with my Windows XP virus I sent into his computer system to slow him down. He would be out from my list of suspects. But who could be at the horror attraction to commit the murders? I just hope to the heavens above that it would not be... Them. Just thinking that it would be them makes me shake a little bit.

James grunted, already tired of the argument. "Fine! I'll go in there! We will ALL go in there together."

Ken shook his head at his friend. "No way James! Do you want us to get killed by those monsters?" If I wasn't so scared to move my head up and down I would have agreed with him.

"Will you just quit that Ken! There is no such thing as-" James stopped himself, sighing in disappointment. "Fine. I'll go in there with Vixey, the Queen of Dares, into the horror attraction." I couldn't help but smile in pride over him using my game title.

"I'll go with James as well." Katie pronounced as she gets close enough to lay her head on his left shoulder.

"You guys can't leave me behind in all of the fun. I should go with you too." Ken caved in as he joined the others. He seemed to have relaxed the moment he knew that we were all going to go to that place together.

Cooper turned away from us, disgusted that we were doing something that he doesn't want us to do. "After all that has happened today, I thought that this would be enough to get you guys to stay away from that place. Good luck with getting out alive, you probably won't survive the night." He turns to leave the room, slamming the door behind him. I didn't hear what James and Katie had to say about the response Cooper gave us as I ran over to the doors and chased after him.

He already turned off to one of the hallways in my moms mansion. "Don't you even dare think about getting me involved in this, Vixey!" He sneered at me, even though he didn't turn to look at me. "You can't persuade me away from what I think about your games with those guys."

"You don't have to come and hang out with us if you don't want to." I say when I finally caught up to him, we both stopped right in the middle of the Living Room as just stood there for only a couple of seconds before we sit down on my moms purple couch. "I can understand why you feel frightened over us going to the one place where the murders occurred, but that is only one time that has ever happened in a long time. Its not like whoever is doing the murders would strike again tonight."

"It will happen again, I just know that those creatures of the night will strike again." Cooper says in defiance of what I said. "How can you even believe that nothing bad will happen to you when you don't even know what the hell is going on over there? That place has been riddled with blood and gore ever since those incidents with the children and the Bite became a legend." He doesn't need to explain to me about all of that legend stuff that the Fazbear Fright attraction was trying to remind us of.

"That's all it is, a legend and nothing more." I reply. However much I want to believe that it is just a silly little legend, something in the back of my mind is trying to tell me different. I shut that thought out of my head as I shake my head. I want to tell him of all that I experienced last night, of the little robot boy and the yellow bunny, but I just keep my mouth shut and push them to the back of my mind. "Nothing bad will happen to me, Cooper. I will return home after I return the gold bear doll back to where it belongs. After that, I will stay away from that place for good if it makes you feel any better."

He shakes his head as he takes out his cell phone to look at whatever is on his screen. "It would make me feel better if you knew precisely what you are going up against first." He turns the phone to me. "Tell me exactly what you see in the photos from the murders. Study the fatal injuries and the marks on the bodies." When he tapped on the screen to make it bigger, my eyes widened in sheer horror at the sight of the bodies. He and Ken were not joking at all. I choked out a gasp as I looked at the photos of the dead men lying on the floor. Some were piled up, others were discarded like they were nothing but garbage. Four men looked like they were stabbed repeatedly in the chest and head, another ten were burnt to a crisp like they couldn't escape the flames. Another three looked like they got crushed like a pancake and the other three had their throats or stomachs slit with some sort of huge knife or something that could do enough damage. I couldn't understand how such horrible things could happen to those poor men, but I understood Cooper's warning. Some images go through my head in a very fast pace, some very strange yet familiar murders of the adults at a restaurant. I don't know what time or place it is at but I feel like I have seen and dealt with them before.

"All I see is a massacre." I answered honestly, trying to keep my breathing under control. I don't want Cooper to know how scared I was in facing what is probably waiting for me. "I promise I will make sure I stay alive long enough to return home. Besides, all I have to do is return the doll and get something else. How tough can it be?" I could feel that something in the back of my mind was telling me that it will be exactly what I don't want to happen.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Nothing special was going on after when my mom got done with her work for the day so I left the house as early as 11:00 P.M. to meet up with my friends for our little trip inside of the horror attraction. I made sure to bring the gold bear with me as I held its paw with my right hand. When the horror attraction was within my sights I noticed that James, Katie and Ken have already started heading inside of the building. I catch up to them as quickly as I could, already feeling some sort of chill running up my spine as I approach the building. I thought it was odd that the building would give off some scary aura that is trying to tell me to stay away and run home. I pushed that out of my mind as I head inside.

XXXXX

 _Author's Note: Now that chapter one is done, I am still getting anxious over meeting up with the four main villains of the story. True, Springtrap or Purple Guy was the villain who started the whole thing, but he seems to be more of a beginner in the ways of being a robot in the third game. Now Vixey will have to face the four professional killers of the tale. Will she survive, or will a vengeful pirate fox get to kill her before she escapes? Stay tuned! Reviews are welcomed._


	3. Vixey has company

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my OC Vixey.

 _Hope you enjoy this one. It was pretty fun writing about the animatronics in here, especially since they are in Drawkill form in this one. The Drawkill's seem to be a more fitting role for the villains of the story if they were ever in the third game of the franchise. I wanted to incorporate that into the story._

Chapter 3- Vixey has company

"Okay guys, let's just get whatever we can find in here that will be worth more than a couple of bucks and then we will leave the place the way we do when we trash it." James told us the plan as we patiently take our time with looking around the place for any sign of intruders. He, Ken and Katie were wearing their usual black uniforms for their nights out when they go to abandoned places. He once told me that they love to add in the theme of wandering around in the nighttime pretending to be as stealthy as ninjas in the dark. While I do commend them for being pretty unique in their garments for tonight, I just went with my flowing gold dress that reached my kneecaps, I also made sure to have my tights on underneath them so that I can protect my legs from exposure. In my left hand I am carrying the faded yellowish bear doll while my other hand is busy touching my shoulder length braid.

"There won't be anything that is worth a million dollars in there, James!" Katie complained for about the second time this night. "All of that stuff is already sold off from that stupid auction a couple of days ago!"

"If you would have bothered to pay attention, Katie, you would know that there is bound to be something that the employers didn't sell off in that place." James said, giving a playful glare. "I can feel that there is some precious bounty that they failed to share with us. Ken and Vixey, you go left. Katie and I will take the right side."

"Understood." I reply in full confidence, trying to choke back the feeling that I was being watched. It took a while before Ken responded, but I could see that he was cowering right behind me, shivering from the cold. His hands were shaking tentatively when he grabbed onto me for comfort since we came inside of the place. I couldn't blame him for being scared, I almost feel like my insides were freezing from the inside out. That is usually what fear does to you, make you freeze in your tracks until you have the guts to try to face it.

"There is no way that we should split up, James." Ken reasoned, his voice a bit shaky. "What if the monsters come out and kill us off when we are alone?"

James rolled his eyes, and groaned in annoyance. "There is no such things as monsters, Ken!" He sighed, telling us that we should just get going and forget about what could be hanging around the corner. He went off in a huff as he rounded the corner of the building with Katie following behind him. Ken and I just stood there in silence as we watched them go.

I embrace the little bear doll to my chest as I spoke to my friend. "We won't be alone if we keep an eye on each other Ken. James has Katie to watch his back and he to hers. We can do the same. You don't have to do much, just stay close by me and you will be okay, alright?" Ken nods as we begin walking through the hallways.

"Not if the monsters get to us, I don't think we will be alright for much longer." Ken said, trembling with cold and fear. "I just get this crazy feeling that this place makes me want to run back home and never look back. I guess that is what those employees were trying to do in making a horror attraction, but I don't know if they ever felt this huge amount of dread and gloom in the place."

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel that way too." I agree with him. I take a quick look around the place. There were some spots that I remember seeing from the night I stayed over there and cleaned up some of the areas that were full of dirt and scraps, but now there are some rooms that I don't recall that are in the building. I thought to myself that maybe this was some part of an illusion to the mind, much like how that one phone dude said about the place making you delirious and making you believe that there is another room or exit. I don't believe in that idea very much because it is just bogus. This place cannot make you see something that is not even there, and I will prove it just as much as James states that there are no monsters that are hiding around the corner.

One room I noticed was a door that said Parts/Services, I was curious about this one and decided to go inside with Ken by my side. "I just wish that we packed up some flashlights so that we can see what is inside of the rooms." I murmur as I try to search around in the dark. "Did James ever think about having flashlights for rooms like these?"

"He did," Ken answered. "I actually have mine if you want to borrow it."

"That will be fine, thank you Ken." He pulled out his flashlight and handed it to me. As soon as I turn the light on I don't see anything in the room that would be considered salvageable to take home. The room was just filled with broken computer cords, damaged tiles and some tables that were bent out of shape. I thought I saw something in the darkness that moved from my line of vision, but when I turned the flashlight to where it was, there was nothing. "I think we are in a dead end. Let's go back out in the hall."

"Hey Ken! Vixey!" Kaite yelled to us from the end of the hallway. "You guys need to come check this out. James and I have hit the jackpot!" We followed Kaite into a room where she and James were looking in and spotted James standing in awe and wonder over what he was looking at. Some of the lights in the room were flickering in and out in a frantic pace, others were burned out.

"You wouldn't believe how lucky we were in finding this place." James told us in his most excited voice like he had just gotten in line to see his favorite singer. He turned to us and waved us over to take a better look. I immediately wished that I didn't look at what he was pointing to because once I saw what is in the darkness my body just froze in place. A cold jolt went up and down my spine as I looked at the nightmarish beings that have haunted my dreams.

The first one was the bunny. It was not like the yellow bunny I battled with earlier, that much I know, but I could feel that this bunny would do a lot, and I mean a lot worse than its predecessor. It was sitting down on the floor, its head is cranked downwards toward the floor as if it was just sleeping. Its ears are slanted down in the direction of the head, but they appear to be very small. The red bow tie looks much more bigger than the one I know of from my nightmares, but the one thing I took more notice of from this thing is the bunny's huge hands. The hands would be big enough to crush a truck and stop a semi from going anywhere. Then I took a look at the robots feet, which were up like how a March Hares feet would be like when it is ready to pounce. On my scale of one to ten on how scary he is, he is seven. I remember how in my nightmares he always tried to corner me and give off his loud screech as his hand reaches to my neck to choke me to death. I remember how his cold stare made me immobile for a while.

The one right next to the rabbit was the bear. The very same bear that haunted most of my nightmares. Besides having a hat, I noticed on his back that there was a big tank. I don't really know if it is a gas tank or a flame thrower, but I don't want to find out. There is a stitch running over his torso. Just by looking at him I felt cold, almost about to freeze in my tracks because of how intimidating he looked, even when he looks like he isn't moving it still gives me the creeps. I put him on seven as well. He usually tries to sneak up on me when I am not looking in my nightmares of him, I try to learn his movements in my dreams so that I can avoid ever encountering him, but as hard as I try he gets the better of me.

The chicken was next. As I look at her I try to resist gagging at the sight of her scary look. Her claw-like feet looked real sharp, sharp enough to poke someones eye out of their sockets. Her torso or what remained of her chest is actually showing her rib-cage, it would seem that she didn't eat anything at all and was left to starve. I studied her incredibly thin skeletal arms and saw that she has some very sharp pointed feathers running along from the shoulders to her four fingered hands. She doesn't attack me in my nightmares very much, but she makes up for it when she messes with my mind even in my dreams. I have her as a seven along with the others.

I look around, wondering if the fox was going to be there in the group as well, but I don't see him anywhere in the room. I don't think that he is to be found anywhere. For that matter, I don't know whether I should sigh in relief or shiver from the cold air at the absence of the fox robot. I am kind of happy that I don't get to see him, but I fear that he might still be somewhere in the building. I can already imagine him lurking in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment to claim his victims.

I shake my head at the thought and wander to something else that had been bugging me since last night. I do know that I shouldn't let what the yellow bunny said get the better of me, but what was he really talking about how much I looked like someone he knew from the past? I know that there is a possibility that there will be some people who would almost look exactly the same in our looks and styles, but I just don't understand how it could be so. From what it sounded like, he probably thought that I looked like an innocent looking child with the same hairdo, but he failed to see that I am much more older and stronger than a normal child. By that night when I stood my ground and showed him what I could really do, he realized that he underestimated me after when I chopped off his arm and made it more complicated for him. Still whenever I think back to that fight, some of those images that appeared in my head showed me something different. Instead of me winning the fight, in those images I was losing the battle with that murderer. I could hear him laughing in satisfaction over something, claiming that I was nothing but a little fool and that I should have learned better than to go with a stranger who is disguised as a character I loved.

" ** _It is pretty amusing really how foolish some children really are in trusting the adults who look after you." The murderer chuckled as I watched him coming right at me in a calm manner, flipping his knife around in his hands. "You by far are too trusting." I couldn't bear to listen to anything else he had to say. My eyes became heavy, really heavy to the point where I just want to die and not remember the pain in my heart when he slit my throat. I fell down in a heap just as I could hear the locked door slam to the side as I watch the brown animatronic bear rush in to try and save me and my friends. The Puppet was with him, urging him to save me and my friends. But the murderer just grinned menacingly and stopped them by saying that they can't. I could do nothing but watch in despair at what he did to the bear, I didn't get a chance to see what they were doing as my vision turned black. My blood made a pool from where I was lying on the ground._**

I almost cried at the thought of that nightmare. I didn't want to bring attention to myself when I am with my friends. I don't want them to see how soft I am whenever I get a flashback of the nightmares. I made a mental note to myself on writing down that nightmare in my dream diary my doctor gave me to help me relinquish what I was hiding. I decided to step out of the room for some space to calm myself, the yellow bear in my hands wasn't showing a sign of comfort in its gaze, it is almost like it knows what I am going through and that it enjoys the thought of me suffering. Already I can feel how heavy my eyes are as I closed them shut and lean against the wall, taking deep breaths as I find my inner happy thoughts.

I can't stay a moment longer in that room! As long as those monsters are in there, I refuse to go back in. I think I had enough of this place and I wanted to be out. But I can't just abandon my friends and let them suffer under the robots watch. What would happen if they decided to wake up and attack them while I am not there to protect them? What if they were watching us right this second? Oh who am I kidding?! Of course they are doing precisely that!

Just then, I heard a little boys laugh in the hallway. I spotted him immediately as he took off down the hallway to another room. "C'mon! Catch me if you can!" His giggle filled me with a sense of peace and serenity. I got up and took a look at the end of the hall, only able to catch a glimpse of his dark red head before he vanished into another place.

I was tempted to get up and go after him, to try and tell him that this place is not a playground for children to play in, but I decided against it. Then again, I wondered about my decision to stay put near that room with the robots. Do I feel safe with them around, or should I go and see what that boy is up to? Remembering how sweet and serene the little boys laugh made me feel, I followed him into the next room. Images appeared in my head about the boy that is cloaked in shadow, the only thing I can see of his appearance is his spiky red hair that reached his shoulders and his ocean blue eyes. He possessed full confidence in making his adventures worth while and always had a positive outlook when things turn for the worse. There was something about the boy that made me feel... well, brave. He made me feel like I can get through anything and that I shouldn't let anything stand in my way. But as I went deeper and deeper into the next couple of rooms where he went off to, I felt like I shouldn't be following him.

I allowed him to wander off on his own and I go into another room where I could get away from him so that he doesn't come back to look for me and tell me to catch him. This room I went into is nothing special but a couple of stacks of newspaper that have fallen off from the small desk with a little black fan, which I believe is covered in a massive amount of dust. But on the desk was a few tapes for the tape recorder close by to the fan. My fingers hovered over the buttons and I clicked it.

I couldn't hear much from the tape because of the scratchy static noises swimming around it, so I stopped the tape and took out a couple of tools from my bag to fix up the machine, after figuring out that it wasn't the recorder making it troublesome for me, I took out my cell phone and my power cord to attach it to the tape so that it will download to my phone. It worked as my phone started to pick up the audio immediately and I listened to it.

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them... uh they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know?" I pressed the button to skip ahead. "I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh, wait, hold on... oh yeah, Foxy. Uh hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy..." Some static blocked off the next words he was going to say next but when I heard the name Foxy I perked up on the information and hope to the heavens that the person on the tape would give me some kind of clue to keep me safe. "for some reason he activates in the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hallway, just flash your light at him from time to time..." Another round of static clouded the next thing he was going to say. I decided to stop the audio and take a deep breath as some images of a guy in a work uniform with short groomed black hair entered my mind. There was just something about that guy on the tape that gave me an incredible feeling of curiosity and caution. It feels like I should trust his sage advice, but then again I don't really know why but I felt like I know him.

I shake my head, there is just no possible way that I know somebody that I never met before! But wait... I remember what Cooper said about his late uncle and the nickname that Katie gave him, 'Phone Boy'. "Can it be that I found something for Cooper to keep as a memento in memory of his uncle?" I ask myself in a whisper. "I should keep it safe for him when I return." I put my phone back in my bag and I laid the faded yellow bear on the desk right next to the dusty fan. "Sorry little guy, you will have to stay here." I was just about to leave the room when the sound of some newspapers slide off from the pile. I crouched down to fix the pile when some of the headlines caught my attention. One of the headlines said " **Local Pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation",** another was titled " **Kids vanish at local pizzeria- bodies not found."** and another one said " **Five Children now reported missing, suspect convicted".** I stuff them into my bag to take back to my home and look at later.

I turned to the direction of the hallway only to jump seeing the little boy standing in the way, his blue eyes staring blankly into my bright green ones. I now can see that his choice of clothing is covered in grime and dried up blood on some of his red shirt, most of the blood is on the center of his shirt and I could see a small cut that has gone through his shirt to his chest. His pants are a light tan color but it looks like it was almost ripped to shreds. "Uh, what are you even doing here?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

"You didn't follow me, so I think it is fair that I follow you." The boy told me while looking me over from head to toe. "Don't you want to play with me? I promise I won't do anything harsh."

I shake my head at him. "I wish I could have the time to play with you, but I am on a tight schedule here. I need to get back to my friends." I walk past him and look around the hallway. "Shouldn't you be going home as well kid? If your parents don't know where you are right now, you should get going."

The boy looked down at the floor, perhaps in disappointment in me not playing with him, and said. "My parents are gone." I looked at him in bewilderment over what he said.

"Gone like they accidentally left you or dead gone?"

"The latter." He confirmed. I looked down to the floor in shame over asking that question. I realized that what I said could have probably brought up a tragic past that he wanted to keep under wraps. "Don't feel bad for my sake. I have been taking care of myself just fine without them."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask, cautiously. "Don't you think you need somebody to look after you and help you?"

"I have my friends and they have my back if I need them." He said with full confidence, a small smile formed on his lips. "But I am not just here to answer your naive questions. I want to know if you have seen a gold bear around here."

"The gold bear? Oh! You mean the faded yellowish bear with the black hat?" In my haste, I retrieved the bear from the desk and showed it to the boy. I was just so relieved that I have finally found the owner of the doll right away instead of giving it away to the lost and found. "I didn't know if it was your doll or not but at least I found it for you!" I dusted off the hat a bit and I gave the bear to him, watching as he marveled the feel of the plush bears paws. His small smile graced mine, making me feel that everything will be alright for him now that he has found what he is looking for. I noticed a little frown on his face while he was staring at the doll. "Is something wrong? I didn't mean to bring up something to make you sad."

"Its nothing." He replied, his voice sounded calm like he was trying to find the right words to my question. "I wish I was the owner of the doll but I am not." His fingers caressed the bears face, a small trail of dust is shown from where he touched it. "The doll is all I have left of her." I felt pity for him in wondering if his friend had left the doll behind for him to remember her by. I knew how he felt in losing somebody who is close to you, but I won't mention it to him for fear that I would hurt him even more.

I started to leave the room before I heard him calling to me. "Can I come with you and see your friends?"

I stopped short and turned to face him, sighing. "I suppose. You better stay close to me." I offered my left hand and wait until he is right by my side. Carrying the doll in his left hand, he reached out for my hand with his right one. I was just about ready to clasp our hands together when I had a sudden feeling after touching the back of his hand. Something told me not to touch his right hand. I looked down and examined it quickly to see that his hand is just dusty. But why did I feel that his hand is like cold metal? I shook my head, obviously I am hallucinating too much about what my brain is thinking.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked me. He probably saw the whole scene I was making and I felt pretty embarrassed to be doing that near a young kid. Now that I think about how young he really looks, he seems to be at that age where he is close to being a teenager but still looks young. Perhaps he is ten years old, or eleven years old? I don't really know, and I will not bother to ask that.

I inhaled, struggling to breath properly so that he doesn't know that I am scared. "Sorry. I was just having second thoughts on holding your right hand." I walked around the other side of him and took hold of his left arm. "I very much prefer to hold left hands instead of the right ones." He nods and doesn't say anything else as we walk out of the hallway together.

XXXXXXX

The 4th Child smiled, savoring his victory into getting the girl to trust him enough to let him come with her. He thought to himself about how foolish the girl really was in trusting someone like him. She is so naive when it comes to children, thinking that they will do nothing to harm her in the sort. He laughed in his head, he will really show her that he means business into killing her off in vengeance of taking the doll from him. He did want to kill her then and there when she and her so called friends first entered the building, but he thought better of it. It was better to get her alone where she would have no one else to help her in escaping from his wrath. He wondered how he was going to get her to leave her group when he was watching her from a distance in the shadows, but he got his answer when he saw how troubled the girl was when she saw his friends in that little parts and services room. She not only doesn't like them in a good sense, but she _fears_ them. That was when he came up with the idea of transforming himself into who he was back when his death occurred, and he did notice that when he led her away from her friends she looked so calm and collected when she sees a child.

It was really a clever trick.

As he and the girl, Vixey, whose name he learned from when he was watching her in the darkness of the building, continued to walk closer and closer to the Parts/Services room, he made good use of his time to study the girls looks. Her green eyes and her light red hair complimented her pale and fair skin. Her yellow dress sways a bit from side to side in the cold breeze, a little knee high split in the dress shows off her white tights and her small black shoes on her feet. How he ever so much wanted to spill her blood on her clothing, but he told himself in his mind that he has to be patient. He will get to have that honor when it is time to reveal himself.

They came upon the room where her friends were hiding at, seeing that the new Animatronic versions of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were still in their same spot. The 4th Child already knows that they were awake because Freddy orchestrated that trick of his own. In order to catch the young adults off guard they have to pretend to be asleep much like how they do every single time they were under the night guards' watch. He could see the ghost of the 1st Child keeping watch of the adults.

Within his mind, the 4th Child asked. " _Did you find anything useful about them?"_

The 1st Child nods, keeping a firm hand on his host body. The 4th Child smiled evilly, signalling for the fun to begin. The 3rd Child concentrated on her powers to make the lights and the adults flashlights turn off by themselves, rendering it a total blackout.

* * *

Never have I felt so much dread when I returned in the Parts/Services room, and it didn't help to calm my nerves when the lights went out. I could hear Ken screaming in the darkness, Katie was bumping into some stuff by trying to see where she is going, and James was trying to calm everybody down by telling them to stay put so that he can find us. How I wish to tell them that what they are doing is not gonna get us anywhere because this is what the robots want us to do, but I can't tell them since my voice decided to render me mute in fear. Sometimes I hate how my body knows exactly what to do before my brain does, I groan in my head at the thought.

I need to get out right away! With some hesitation, I quickly followed Ken's screams and pulled him out of the darkness. I went back in for the little boy and got him out as well. "You two stay right here," I turn to see that James and Katie saw where I was and came over to me.

"What was that all about Vixey?!" James said in an unpleasant mood. "That was just a regular blackout! The horror attraction does that on special occasions you know."

"It's not the blackouts I am concerned about." I said firmly. "I am more concerned about what will happen _in_ that blackout. What would I have done if I let you stay in there, let you get killed by those things!? I am not letting that happen on my watch!"

"Last I checked, Vixey, they were not working and they are not going to work right now!" James said in a sneer. "When you were out scavenging for stuff, I tried to see if they would work, but they wouldn't start after when I pressed their buttons and messed with their parts."

My mouth dropped open, appalled. "You did WHAT?! You know that will not work in your favor."

"She does have a point." The boy said as he stays close to my side, giving James a clever smirk.

James turned his attention to the boy, "And how do you know that they wouldn't work? You don't know anything at all about this place kid."

"Oh believe me, I know way more than you do about this place." The boy said, not fazed at all from the statement James made. His steady gaze made James back off a couple of steps and thankfully made him shut his trap. I was going to join in on the conversation but I saw that the lights turned back on in the room. I took a look, seeing that the robots are not in the room anymore. My eyes widen in shock, how is it possible that the robots vanished from the room without making a sound?

"Vixey, what happened?" Ken asks me before he saw what I was looking at. "Where did the robots go?"

"They are gone." I told him. I refuse to give away anymore information about what I just saw, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. "You and Cooper were right Ken, the monsters are going to come and get us." My fingers clasp helplessly against the wall as I can feel my heart racing faster than normal. As much as I want to dismiss the thought of my nightmares coming to life, I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know now is that the monsters I tried to hide in the closet are coming out from their hiding spots to barge into my life.

"If you guys are done with this place, I am going to leave." I heard Katie walking down the hallway until she called out to us. "Why is there a wall here instead of the exit? Didn't we just come down this hallway earlier?" I turn to see that she is back with us. I suddenly don't feel comfortable in the room anymore as I watch the shadows move around on the walls, I could hear the sound of wind blowing against the piles of mechanical parts on the floor.

"Of course it is down that hallway, Katie!" James assures her as he looks left and right in the direction she was going. "See? There is nothing to worry about. C'mon guys, let's go find those robots!"

Reluctantly, Ken and I follow James and Katie through the hallway. The little boy holds my hand gently with his left hand while he clasped the teddy bear doll in his right hand. I don't know why but now I am starting to feel that his hand feels skeletal in my grip. I even took a quick glance to see if I was just seeing and feeling things that are messing with my mind. Yep, I think I am losing it. His hand looks just fine, nothing like how a skeleton's hand is suppose to be.

I slowed my pace, uncertain if I should rest my head or take out my Nightmare Diary and write down what I am thinking of at the moment. I could feel the little boys gaze as he says. "Don't be afraid, Vixey. I am here with you." He chuckled, and I thought I could hear his voice echoing in the walls as well.

For some reason, I don't know whether to take that as a sign of comfort or a sign that he is trying to make my suffering worse. I slap my left hand on the side of my face, my left bang is coming undone from the clip I put on my hair to make it stick to one side. I take it off and redo it by making it hold my bang to another side, this way it covers up my left eye like an eye-patch. I close my eyes shut as I turn my attention to how I should fend off against the robots. For the bear if he ever comes to try and attack me, I should do something to block his claws or his sharp teeth from landing on my skin. But the problem with him will be the tank he has on his back, what if the tank actually is carrying fire for him to use against me? I don't think I should mess with that in order to survive against him. The bunny will be more difficult to fight off I believe, for his bigger hands will be able to grab me and crush me without a second thought. I don't know what the chicken or the fox would do if I ever bump into them, but I hope my brain will figure out a way to get past them.

It might be impossible to get away from them and survive, but I can't give up and let them do whatever they want. But wait... I should heed the Phone Guy's advice in using the flashlight to keep their distance away from me. I wonder if I have enough battery power to do that sort of thing. I turn my attention to my flashlight I have with me, but it was gone from my sight.

"Looking for this thing, Vixey?" I heard the boy call out to me. I saw that he was no longer by my side. He is now a few inches away from the opposite end of the hallway holding up the flashlight in his hands with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Give it back please." I told him sternly, straightening myself up from the wall so that I can walk over to him. "I need that flashlight."

He looked like he was considering my command, but he said. "If ya want it, come and get it ya little landlubber." I could hear a bit of a pirate ascent in his voice. He runs away from me as I try to catch him. I follow him through the hallways and in different rooms where he would try to hide from me. If he wanted my attention, he certainly got it. I do like to play with kids, but for some that have a different mindset than my own, it is tough to have them do exactly as you say, they are the type I don't like very much. I don't lose sight of him in the dark, but I have to say that he was quick on his feet, quicker than James ever would in running two miles on the running track.

I couldn't help it but think that he is leading me away from my friends. While I do want to just stop chasing him and turn the other way, I can't let my one self defense mechanism get in the wrong hands.

 _ **"Give me Freddy Fredbear back Todd!" I shout to him as I follow him around the Pizzeria, dodging a couple of the tables and chairs that are in the way. "You just gave him back to me a day ago!"**_

 ** _He stops where he was right by the stage, despite the robots' warnings of 'no running in the room' rule, he picks up speed again while he calls to me. "If ye want the bear, come and play with me lassie." I pout in annoyance over his little scheme to get me to play with him. I think I am getting a bit flustered over him calling me 'lassie', but I don't pay heed to it as well as I do with concern over the safety of my doll._**

 ** _"Just don't hurt him please!" I beg, finally able to catch up to him. "You know that I can't bear for anything to happen to Freddy Fredbear."_**

 ** _"What makes ye think I would eva' hurt your toy lassie?" Todd said as he puts my doll back in my arms. His plastic hook toy that he wears on his right hand didn't even scratch my toy when he handed it to me._**

 ** _I gave him his answer as gently as I could. "I am afraid that you would do something to him like how that boy did when he stole it from me."_**

 ** _He chuckled. "Ye know that silly landlubber Fred would do a lot worse to your doll if I didn't come along to get it back for ye. Aye even got a black eye in that fight because of it." After he said this, he lifted up his eye-patch that is covering his right eye to show that huge blackish purple bruise. I wince, seeing how awful that must have felt to him. Still, just by looking at him with his spiky dark red hair and his ocean blue eyes, he makes me feel that I want to be just like him when I grow up._**

 ** _"I just don't want anything bad to happen to either my doll or me like last time." I tell him, almost about ready to shy away from him. He took my hand before I could run away from him._**

 ** _"That is precisely the reason you should play with me instead of being by yerself lassie. I will protect my new pirate buddy from anything that can lay a hand on ye." He said._**

 ** _I blink a couple of times at that statement. "Pirate buddy? Girls are allowed to be pirates?"_**

 ** _He nods with a cunning grin on his face. "That's right! Anyone can be one! First things first is that you come with me to Foxy's Pirate Cove, I can show you lots of things that pirates do. But the one thing I can't teach you is sword-fighting. Foxy is pretty strict about us not playing with anything that might hurt us, especially running around the cove. He doesn't like that."_**

 ** _I understand what he is saying and I want to be sure that I have a better day with him in Foxy's Pirate Cove than yesterday when I first came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I let him lead me to the place where we will have fun together._**

I stop for a second as I thought through on what my brain is trying to tell me of this vision I am having. Dang it, I didn't want this to happen while I am chasing the boy to who knows where! And now I have to remember what it was all about for my Dream Diary when I get home. I didn't know how long I was running for, but I feel like I am lost in the building, I don't even know where the boy has gone to anymore.

Wait... Could this mean that the vision is telling me that the boy I am chasing is a ghost? I think so because I remember the way he looked so full of life in my dream and then in reality here he looks like he could be one of the dead. "That explains the tattered clothes and the bloody mark on his chest." I tell myself. "But that doesn't explain why a ghost like him is hanging around the building." If I remember correctly, my grandma had taught me a lot of things that I should know about ghosts, she says that they sometimes hang around because they either don't know that they are dead, or that they have some unfinished business to take care of before they disappear to the afterlife, or they could also be stuck forever and not get any redemption.

I shake my head. There is just no way that I can get that kid to move on to the afterlife. I am not that skilled in persuading them like how my grandma does. I turn around to try and go back to where I came from but all I could see in front of me is a huge wall blocking my path. I rub my eyes hoping that I was just seeing things, but the wall did not change back to the hallway I once ran through. I sighed in defeat, "Guess I have to go the other way." I walk slowly away from the wall and turn around to look for another exit.

I come to a huge hallway with checkerboard tiles on the floor and some wires that are hanging on the ceiling. The blinking lights go in and out at a frantic pace as I look at the huge mess that is supposed to be where the tables and chairs are to stand tall and look gorgeous to the customers. The tables are either chopped up into pieces on the floor or knocked over and the chairs are an absolute wreck and in need of repairs. In one corner I spotted my flashlight on the floor.

I smile in satisfaction. The boy must have dropped it on the floor and left from the scene. I grab it, feeling so much relief in getting it back. The next thing I know, I suddenly feel dread in the room and I could hear the boy calling me. "Come and play a game with me Vixey."

I quickly shake my head disapprovingly. "I don't have time to play games kid. I have to go back to my friends. They could be returning home right now-"

"They have already left you by yourself." The boy says, suddenly appearing in one corner of the room. He is sitting on top of one of the tables, playing with something on the surface of the furniture. An eye-patch. "I don't really care much about those so called friends of yours anyway. They don't know who they are dealing with. That doesn't matter now, I brought you here so that you can't reach them when you cry for help."

I scoff. "You playing the tough guy now? Sorry to burst your bubble kid, I think you are clearly underestimating me when you hardly know me for very long."

"Heh! You really ARE that foolish enough to think that you can win in a fight against me!" His chuckle made me feel a bit uneasy. "Be real here, lassie. You knew who was watching you in the shadows but you try to put up a mask to hide your emotions from me. Your fear of my friends is very delectable and I want more of it."

I was about ready to ask him how he knows about what I was feeling when I stared at him in disbelief. "You were the one watching me from the very beginning? But I felt a much more deadlier presence back there!"

"Your right about that." The boy gave me a twisted grin like he knew something that I didn't. He is also taking a few steps closer to me with his hands behind his back. "Another thing you should know is how come Foxy the Pirate wasn't with the other Animatronics when you found them." I am almost too scared to reply to the question, so I kept my mouth shut. "Can't take a guess? I suppose I should just give you a hint."

Before I could ask what he was going to do, he swings his right hand out in a quick pace. I backed away from him as I felt a my legs starting to wobble a bit. I look down to see what happened and I immediately gag at the smell of blood seeping out of my tights. I stand back up again but kept my head down to examine the wound. I touch the blood, wincing when I feel my exposed skin. By the heavens, that boys hand made a very big cut into my left leg! It is not a small cut like how I would get from rubbing my fingers by the paper. This wound was big enough to make it look like someone is staging a murder. Why did I feel the metal from the boys hand to-? I stop my question as I finally figured out what I am dealing with.

Oh dear heavens, that can't be him!

I look up, only to look at the nightmarish creature standing before me is none other than the fox, and he is sneering at me with his sharp metallic teeth. I gulped in seeing his new look. Like the chicken, he still has some of his chest but the rest is exposing his ribs. His sharp feet are inclined much like the bunny's feet, but he has a bit of metal sticking up from behind it like a part of a heel. When I looked over to see his hook, I squeaked. "Sweet mother of!-" I covered my mouth to stop myself from finishing it. His hook looks big enough to chop off someones head in just one swing!

If he were ever allowed to grin, I'd imagine that he would crease his lips into a cunning smile as he regarded me looking at the hook on his body. " **You will get to try this thing out very soon lassie. I do very much want to kill you for all that you have done."**

I shake my head frantically. Just by looking at how he swings that hook around on the ground really makes me want to scream out for help. "You can't possibly be here." I said to him, trying hard to hide the stutter in my voice. I remember how hard in my dreams I try to get away from him by either running or hiding behind boxes or doors, but no matter how hard I try he ALWAYS finds me! He is the most persistent one of the robots to haunt my dreams and from what I know of him he is more merciless than all of the others. The bear has the brains, the bunny has the brawn, the chicken and the fox have the stealth. "I liked it better when you were gone!"

In inexplicable rage, he gave off a loud unbearable screech that would blow my eardrums off. I covered my ears in haste to keep the noise away from me. I can't decide if the screech was that of a screaming child or of an animal sound. " **Did you really believe that you were safe from me?"** He scoffed. " **You are just like the rest of those ungrateful adults you associate yourself with!"**

"Why do you blame me as the culprit?" I argue back at him. I would have said more if he didn't shove the edge of his hook into my neck, ready to slice my throat at any moment.

 **"Don't play stupid with me, Vixey!"** The fox hissed. **"You know fully well of what you did to deserve my wrath! You stole the doll, and now you are insulting the memory of my little pirate buddy by looking exactly like her!"**

"LOOK HERE YOU BASTARD! I ALREADY TOLD YOUR STUPID YELLOW BUNNY FRIEND THAT I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL THAT HE THINKS I AM!" I shout.

He laughed like he is a madman. **"Springtrap is not, and he will never be, a friend of mine! Why would I associate with the man who took my life in the first place? I still can't even believe that he doesn't know how to work a robot when he once worked at that place."**

I squint my eyes a little, trying to raise my flashlight right at his face. "Springtrap?"

The fox, or maybe I should just call him Foxy like how the Phone Guy says his name is, shakes his head at me, like he doesn't want to talk about the guy anymore than I do. **"Let's just get back to business shall we?"**

Before he could do anything to stop me, I shove the flashlight in his face and click on the switch. I gape at my flashlight, it is not working! And Foxy's laugh at my stupidity is not helping me at all! **"Did you think that I would let you use that thing against me? You are a foolish naive little lass. I allowed that light to render me helpless last time, and I will not make that same mistake again. Now you shall accept your miserable fate!"** Blast it! He must have taken out the batteries that power the flashlight! I need to find something else to defend myself with. I look at the chairs and tables, I don't think they will be able to help me. The only two weapons I have against the fox is my remote that sends a computer virus to any computer device, and my high heeled shoes. Can I use the remote to render the fox immobile long enough till I escape? Only one way to find out...

As soon as he was ready to swing the hook right into my throat, I jump back as far as I can away from him. Despite the pain in my leg, I break for it and run into one of the rooms with a hallway on the other side. I don't dare look back to see if he is following me (I can already feel that he is!), I have watched too many horror movies where most of the victims tend to look back instead of paying attention to what is in front of them. I needed to get as far as I can so that I can use the remote on the creature that is chasing me in the hallways. The fox has not lost sight of me, even in the dark he is as quick as lightning. I aim the remote right at him, ready to get rid of him for good.

"Ah!" I shriek in surprise over my remote bursting into flames. "What the-?" My remote, my other means of self defense against the robots is now burned to crisp.

 **"Don't even bother with that little device. It will not help you against us."** I can hear the bear's voice saying within the darkness. I could almost swear that I saw his eyes and teeth glowing in the dark expanse of the hallway.

 **"Can't you just accept your fate already girl? You don't have anything to defend yourself from us now."** The Chickens voice joins in as she reveals herself from the shadows, blocking my one exit.

I growl at her. "Eat this Chicken Nuggets!" I throw one of my high heeled shoes at her, satisfied that she didn't stop it from hitting her hard in the face. All of the robots stopped where they were, dumbfounded by my new tactic. The bear gives me a look that said "Are you quite finished", I just shrug, "What? I ran out of stuff to throw at you all."

I hear someone coming up from behind me and I quickly duck just in time for the bunny's huge hands to miss me by a long shot. I back up toward a wall as they surround me from all corners. They all look like they are enjoying my futile efforts to get away from them. All I just want to do is to disappear from their sight. Disappear to my happy place where they cannot reach me. But that is only in my dreams, it will not ever happen in the real world.

' _What are you even scared of, Vixey?! You need to show that you are more capable to overcome your fears! If you see a shadow on the wall, or a figure in the hall, you need to stay calm.'_ I remember my dad's stern voice when he helped me in getting more in control of my fears. He trained me since I was six years old to maintain a calm and collected attitude when in the face of danger. But as I look in apprehension, my dad's teachings seem to not hold in my mind. The robots are feeding on my fear like the animals they are, literally and figuratively.

 **"Just take a good look at her, acting all tough and not showing any backbone to face us."** I hear the bunny taunting me, making fun of my bravado.

 **"Bonnie, that is enough!"** The bear said firmly to the bunny, the tone in his voice says that he is in no mood for what the bunny has.

 **"It is just a shame that she can't fight back against us."** Foxy cackles. " **She is just as foolish as the night-guards who came before her, well, more likely that one boy who got away from us the first time."**

 **"Perhaps we can use her death to amend our mistakes of not killing Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Mike Schmidt when we had the chance. That seems fine by me."** The chicken said.

My eyes widen as I grit my teeth, I think I have probably drawn blood from biting my lips. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY FATHER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF CRAP!?" I don't care about the way that they are not intimidated by my outburst. All I care about is that they don't talk that way about my father like they think he is just a toy that they can damage however they pleased and not caring about what happened to them afterwords. If my father survived against these monsters, I will too! I am not going to give them the satisfaction of killing me like how they did it with those poor construction workers, oh no, I will give them a taste of their own medicine! "If you want to kill me, come and get me you mangy animals!"

My head-start to run to the door backfired horribly. I was too busy paying attention to the door to feel something on my legs, pulling from underneath me. I didn't have time to block my head from the floor. I don't know if I have a bruise or if my head is starting to bleed, all I know is that I feel petrified by the robots presence. All of those times in my nightmares, I thought I would escape from them and move on with my life once and for all. I just want them to disappear and never come back again. I now feel excruciating pain as my head starts to get really dizzy. I feel the hook pulling me over to its owner, then in the next few seconds I feel the sharp edge of the hook landing on my neck, ready to end me for good.

I can't stop twitching in fear. ' _I can't let them get me! They can never have me!'_ I thought mindlessly. ' _I am not going back in that suit!'_ My hands are shaking, by the cold or by something inside of me I can't figure out. All I want is to be free of them. Free from the yellow bear who stalks me in my nightmares. Free from a puppet who wants me dead. Free from all of this pain.

I don't know what to think of anymore. My mind always turns to mush each time I face the nightmares, making me want to give up and let them kill me. But I feel like I can't let that happen. My eyes start to sting from the tears and they feel really warm. I can't think straight as I turn my gaze, looking at the fox straight in the eyes, and said these words to him. " _GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I did well with putting some horror in this chapter, it is a pretty new thing for me to do in my writing. Reviews are welcome. By the way, did you think that I was going to let Foxy fall for the flashlight trick again? From the way I see it in the games, they seem to learn from their mistakes on what renders them helpless (ex. In FNAF 1, the robots did not fall for the light tricks like how they did in the second game.) I really enjoyed making Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie menacing as they are in the game.)_


	4. Survive the Night part 1

The Missing 5th Child

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the story. The original 5 Missing Children plot belongs to the creator; Scott Cawthon.

By: Lovely girl 10

I hope I put some good horror stuff in here. Please let me know if I need to brush up on anything to make this story more scary as it goes. As far as I know about horror, it is usually where at some points the villain wins in killing someone off.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Survive the Night Part 1

(Robot's _point of views_ )

 _"Don't come near me ever again, you hear me!"_ The girl said in a hiss toward him. Foxy didn't know exactly what to do after when he heard her warning. He was too busy staring at her eyes, which were green before, but now her whole iris is colored in black where the white should have been and her green pupils now have a nasty glow in them. He only saw it in a split second when she was speaking to him, it kept fading in and out like a flickering light-switch. Her voice, which was once smooth and seductive, became more distorted to sound like a little girl.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie didn't register the girls condition and starts to come a little closer to surround the girl. " **You either calm down so that we can give you a quick and painless death, or you will force us to do this the hard way."** Freddy states. When Vixey turns her gaze to him and says nothing, her mouth closed. Freddy laughed. " **Good. Now, move your neck upwards so that- What the heck is going on here?"** Freddy couldn't move a single step closer to the girl, neither could the others. Foxy found that in his own stupor he couldn't move from where he was. He can't even move his hook, it was kind of like how he and the others felt about being stuck on their respective stages in a frozen trance. Freddy was not pleased at this trick one bit. **"No! This cannot be possible! You will not push us away that easily!"** Everyone but Foxy saw the look that the girl was giving them as she waited in silence. She widens her eyes in some sort of glee at watching them suffer through what she is doing to them, and her mouth creased upwards like she was becoming a crazy madman.

" _Bye bye, Fred."_ She says in a giggle. A giggle that Foxy hadn't heard in a long long time. The moment she said this, Freddy was pushed back from the room. The door slammed shut in wake of kicking the bear out of the room. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were pushed back in the same way but they slammed into the walls. The girl makes a run for it as Chica and Bonnie rush to get Freddy out of the room he was stuck in. Foxy had no choice but to give chase, not losing sight of the girl who is trying to outrun him in the hallways. She even goes as far as pushing some things in his way to block his progress, whether it be boxes, chairs, shards of glass on the floor, even her other shoe that she still had on her foot. But she couldn't hold back the pain from the bloody wound he inflicted on her. She fell to the floor after she cracked her leg when she was running. Her body vanished inside of the floor, blending into the shadows to who knows where in the building.

XXXXXX

( _Vixey's Point of view_ )

" _ **You can't take his life!" I yell at the Animatronics surrounding me and the night-guard. "He never did anything to you!"**_

 _ **"All he ever did was to exist in the first place." The Puppet said, his white eyes turning into a blood color. "If we can't kill the murderer for what he has done to us, then by all means, this night-guard will do."**_

 _ **Before he even lays his hands on him, I push myself to block him from his prize. I raise my hands up in a warning. "Stay away from him! Jeremy is my friend!"**_

 _ **"Friend?" Fred, lets out a laugh. "We are your real friends, 5th Child. He doesn't even know that you exist!"**_

 ** _Riley rolls his eyes, looking over Bonnie's shoulder. "I told you she has clearly lost it Freddy!"_**

 ** _"Be reasonable, 5th Child." Courtney looks at me with deep concern while she is rubbing her ghostly hand beside Chica's legs. "What is done is done. Puppet says that this is the right thing to do, he knows that the only way to get the murderer back here is to sacrifice the night-guards." I can feel a chilling sensation going on through my body after when she said that._**

 ** _"The Puppet only cares about himself, Courtney, he doesn't care about any of us!" I cry to get her to listen to reason._**

 ** _The Puppet slaps me away from Jeremy's unconscious body. "Silence 5th Child! I will make this clear to you that you should be grateful that I have taken pity on you and I am giving you the right to exact your revenge on your murderer and mine! Instead, I have seen that you are too delicate like a flower. Foxy! Restrain the 5th Child and make sure that she does not interfere with our work."_**

 ** _I give them both a glare as I dodge Todd's hands trying to pull me away from my friend. Even when I move around the entire office, he is still trying to keep me away from the night-guard. "Little pirate buddy, please just let him do this. I can take you away from here so you don't have to see this."_**

 ** _"If you really were my friend, Todd, you wouldn't let him do this to me!" I shout, the tears rolling down my face. He said nothing as I push past him to get back to Jeremy, screaming for the Puppet to stop in his madness._**

 ** _He turns the second I am getting close to Jeremy and he pushes me away. "You can't save this adult, 5th Child. You think you can go up against all five of us with just this disgusting piece of junk you call a friend, but you are incorrect at your judgement."_**

 ** _I narrow my eyes at him in disgust, hatred for him boils in my soul as I give a loud unbearable shriek of my own. Jeremy opens his eyes, which are shown to be the same as the robots' black eyes, and pulls himself up as if he were just waking up from a nightmare. I am pulled to him as I clutch onto his shoulders, hissing at my new enemies. "Leave Jeremy alone! I am not letting you hurt him!"_**

I open my eyes after that, feeling the fresh stain of tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't understand what I was seeing in my nightmare, then again, I don't really get the full meaning of them repeating in my head over and over again like a broken CD player, but I don't care. That was only a nightmare to wake me up from my sleep, nothing more. So was that dream about the little girl chasing after the boy I met earlier to get her doll back.

A ringing sound echoes in the halls, I pull out my cellphone and look at the caller ID. Cooper Kolston. I press the answer button and put it in my ear. "Hey Cooper."

"What the hell were you trying to do to me Vixey!" His voice boomed into the phone, I had to back away from the loud outburst just to keep my ears from being blown to bits. "I thought you had died in there!"

"Sheesh! Calm down will ya, Cooper!" I answer him.

"Calm down?!" He said, trying to contain his anger on the other end. "I tried to call you like ten times before you even answered me!"

"Thank goodness you are safe, Vixey. I was worried about you." I hear Ken's voice on the other end as well.

"Uh, Ken, how are you even with Cooper on the other end?" I ask, putting the phone on speaker so that I can hear both of them.

"I couldn't take the place anymore after when the Animatronics vanished from the parts/services room." Ken explains. "I ran to where the exit was and waited until you, James and Katie were out. But you didn't, so I had to get Cooper to come and help me find you by your phones."

Cooper interjects. "Ken I need you to quit shivering like a scared dog out in a rainstorm, okay? Jeez! Where are you even at Vixey?"

"I don't know, Cooper." I look around the room I am at but I don't see anything familiar about the place. It is just a hallway. "I've been too busy trying to protect myself from the robots to even pay attention to where I am."

"They are called Animatronics, Vixey, not just robots!" Ken interrupts for a moment. "Robots take on human form, Animatronics do not for they require animalistic features."

"Whatever!" I scoff. "I hate those things either way!"

"Did you and the kid manage to find someplace safe for a while?" Ken asks.

"Newsflash Ken, the kid is actually one of those Animatronics that attacked me. He was that fox. He used that as a disguise and he is very pissed about me getting that doll from before. Also the kid is a ghost that is haunting the place." I explain.

"Holy Sh-!" Ken says before he is shushed by Cooper.

"Do you even have anything to protect yourself from them Vixey?" Cooper questions.

"Not anymore." I answer. "The fox took away the batteries to the flashlight, the bear burned my computer virus remote, and the chicken has one of my high heel shoes after when I threw it in her face. The fox has the other one I think."

"How is it possible that the Animatronics can do those things? They weren't even allowed to do that when my mom was there!" Ken commented.

"They were probably afraid to bring too much attention in the daytime when the customers were there. Why they held out until nighttime is beyond my explanation." Cooper states. "Here is a piece of advice for you Vixey, if you don't have anything else to defend yourself from the Animatronics who are hellbent on killing you, you have to find something that is out of their element to keep control over."

"But how?" I whisper, trying hard not to think about getting killed by those things. "They are too powerful and strong. They know where I will be hiding and they know I am..." ' _Scared of them.'_

Cooper started to say that he could come over and help me, I shouted. "No! You can't! You can't help me with this Cooper! I don't want you killed!" ' _Not like how I killed him. I didn't mean to do it.'_ I shake my head at what I am hearing inside of my head. "Your uncle would not forgive me if I let something happen to you." ' _That is why I made the promise.'_ Okay, this is just becoming more weird. What sort of promise did I make that involves Cooper being safe? I don't really know, and I don't think I want to find out. Ever. "Do you want to make the same mistake that those poor construction workers suffered through Cooper? I don't want you to end up like them!"

I hear a big bang behind me in the hallway as I quickly turn to look for a moment. That sounds like metal clawing at the tiles. I tense, wondering who is coming after me. "I-I g-gotta go! Bye!" Before Cooper could ask me what is going on, I turn off the phone, put it in my bag, and make a run down the hallway. Where the heck are the doors and the boxes when I need them most?! I see a door at a distance and I make my way to it quickly before the thing behind me could even get there. I shut the door with a slam and lean my body to it to give it some pressure. As far as I know about the room I am in, there is no boxes or chairs to hold the door shut. And if I remember correctly, there was one time in my nightmare that I used the doors to keep the robots from getting to me. I check the door I am holding shut, trying to find anything that is mechanically connected to the door, I don't see any. I hear loud bangs at the door, " **Are you ready for Freddy?",** the bears voice says against the door.

All I can think about is how they are sick animals in thinking that they can do whatever they want with their prey. The door is not just getting hit by whoever is on the other side of the door, they are literally breaking it apart by either smashing their hands against the metal or denting it to reach their sharp hands inside of the room, reaching for me. "I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you!" I warn under my breath.

I get away from the door before it could break off from its hinges. The door slams hard onto the floor as I look at the bear and the bunny looking in. The bunny, who I suspect from my encounter to be named Bonnie, comes into the room. His creepy smile is sending shivers up my spine. " **Come here you little rascal!"** He laughs maniacally as he starts to corner me...

Until the huge hook swings at him, pushing him away from me. The bear backs away from the intruder that came into the room with him and Bonnie. Why does Foxy have to be there in the neck of time?! " **Are ye that blind landlubbers? You stay away from my little pirate buddy until aye say that you can get near her!"** He wags his finger at the bear and the bunny like he is not pleased with their behavior. With him busy scolding the other robots, I try to quickly ease my way out of the room, but I am pulled back with his metallic red hand. **"I've had enough of this foolishness from you lassie! Stop trying to run away from me!"**

 **"Wait Foxy, did you just say that this girl is the 5th child?"** Bonnie stares at him, probably confused as much as I am right now.

 **"Aye! It is her! I know my little pirate buddy anywhere!"**

Bonnie just looks at me for a second while I am trying to get Foxy's hand off of my arm. **"From what I have seen Foxy, that girl is nothing like the 5th child. That's just a useless young lady who is mocking the history of this place by dressing up like her."** Thank heavens, someone agrees with me! Although the bunny is not exactly who I had in mind to back me up on this little charade, but I think I might like him for doing that. On my scale, he is now down to a number six for doing that. "

I can tell that Foxy is not pleased by Bonnie's statement. " **Bonnie- Davy Jones' locker! I know that you and Freddy have never been close with her, but this is ridiculous coming from you! You never even cared about what happens with her! Aye would make ye walk the plank for that, but aye don't have time for your silly negativity."** I managed to get his hand off of my arm and tried to run for it again, unfortunately that was a lost cause. He grabbed onto my braid, pulling me back toward him. I hold back my wincing at him pulling on my braid. **"As for you Ella..."** The fox turns to me. " **You and I have some business to attend to."** His intense gaze makes me want to yelp, but I held it in. I will not scream for him anymore. I can not! I can not!

"Stupid mutt! I already told you that I am not this Ella you speak of!" I curse at him. He looked at me firmly, like he thinks that I am hiding something from him.

 **"I know that ye are lying to me, lassie. Aye don't even need the lie detectors to tell me otherwise."** Foxy states. He raises his huge hook, turning the sharpest end to touch my neck. " **Now ye be a good lass and come back to the Pirate's Cove with me."**

"I am not lying! You got the wrong girl!" I shout, trying to back away from the hook, but my braid is rendering me helpless. I feel a stinging pain in my head as my eyes burned from the tears streaming down my face. " _I don't_ want you _near me_ ever again!" I feel his metallic hand touching my eyes to wipe away the tears. How repulsive! Neither he or the others should get near me like this!

I open my eyes as Foxy starts to try pulling me to walk out of the door. That was when I hear a gunshot firing right at him. The electricity running in his free eye is showing and he is clutching on his eyeball as if he can't see where he is going.

 **"Ah! Son of a Moby Dick!"** He shouted.

"Is that all you got to say for yourself pirate? Here I thought that you were one of the most notorious murderers in the building." I hear Cooper's voice as I look to the other side of the hallway to see him holding one of his handheld guns in front of him. Ken is right beside him; I thought he didn't want to come back to this place at all, but it looks like he probably had no other choice but to follow along with Cooper's plan of action.

"Unfortunately Cooper, anything that is associated with pirates like Moby Dick, Davy Jones' locker, and most likely Pirates of the Caribbean, is all that Foxy the Pirate fox can really say." Ken states, trying to be brave at the face of danger.

While Foxy is trying to get his eye back together, I quickly slip out of his line of sight and join the boys. "C'mon Vixey! Let's get out of this joint!" Ken says as he helps me run in the shadows of the building. "Cooper says that he will slow down the Animatronics as much as he can so that we can escape." He looks down at my leg. "Sweet mother of-! What happened to your leg?"

"Don't ask, please!" I beg to him in a whisper. "I need to go and protect Cooper."

Ken shakes his head at me. "Vixey, you are in no condition to be helping Cooper when you are injured. I'm not worried about him at all, because I know that he can take care of himself."

"The robots are not suppose to be his problem! Its mine and mine alone!" I object. ' _T_ _hey are my enemies.'_ "They will kill him! I have to help him!"

"You can't always play the hero. Sometimes you have to leave it to someone else who can deal with it as much as the next person." Ken states, keeping me from going back to where Cooper is. "Besides, it is 4:55 a.m. he will make it out of there."

"Its 4:55 already?" I ask. He shows me his cell phone and points to the screen where the time is. "I say judging from the amount of time we have left, we have about 2 more hours left to survive the night. They won't follow us when the clock reaches six a.m."

Ken gave me a confused look. "How can you possibly know that?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I just get this feeling that they can't follow us back outside when the clock reaches six." I don't bother to tell him that I really know that trick from my nightmares. "I think they freeze in their tracks when the clock says their time is up."

"I hope you are right Vixey, because it looks like they are not waiting around for the clock to strike six!" He says upon hearing the sounds of metal echoing in the halls. I can hear the bunny's insane laughter ringing in my ears. He is gaining on us!

"We need to find the vents." I say this to try and calm Ken's nerves, and mine. "Hopefully the bunny will not follow us inside them." I forced myself to stop where I was at, I didn't want to stop running but something inside of me was taking control like an autopilot that is switched on by mistake. "Get behind me, Ken and don't bring attention to yourself." He did exactly as I wanted him to as I draw out one of the glass shards that I found on the ground a night ago when I first came here and brace myself.

The whole room was quiet. Much more quiet than it was a couple of seconds ago. I wonder if those meddlesome things went another way or if they were keeping the noise down until I dropped my guard. Then, finally after a minute or so, I jumped back from the leering shadow of the fox pirate who tried to grab me from where I stood. For gosh sakes that fox can't leave me alone! "The gloves are off you gluttonous mutt! One false move on your part and I will not hesitate to grind you to the ground." I threatened him.

I could hear the fox growl softly as he closed his eye and lifted up his left hand and his huge hook into the air, he also was looking down to the ground as if in shame over being bested by me. "Good! Now all you have to do is let me and my friend go-" I was slowly backing away from the robot with Ken in toe until my body froze into place. I felt cold and my hands and legs were trembling from something I could not understand. "I-I-I c-c-can't move! What is happening to me!?" My head turned to one side where Ken was and then to the fox in confusion and then I look down to see that I am clasping hard on the glass shard as if it was apart of me. My arm started to flecks with the shard in hand and my legs are moving toward Ken in a slow pace as if they are waiting for its prey to make its move. I realized what was happening as I take a look back at the fox to yell at him. "Don't you dare make me do this! You filthy good for nothing murderer! I am not letting you do this to me!" I could tell that he doesn't care about what I wanted because I saw his eyes open slowly to reveal his black eyes with the white dots in the center. The only other thing I hated more than their regular eyes is the black and white ones. They give me the creeps so much that I wanted to freeze on the spot!

I yell for Ken to run as fast as he can in the hallways as I try to slow down the fox from using my body for his own use. He didn't need to be told twice, he ran in the hallway as fast as he can until I can't see him anymore in the darkness. "You will NOT make me kill my friend!" I grab onto my left hand with my right one as I try to make myself drop the shard, but my possessed arm would not budge an inch, in fact what I did only made it more determined to do the job.

" _I am your real friend Vixey, not that coward you associate yourself with."_ I can hear the boys voice inside of my head. It sounded like he wanted me to believe in his lies but I am not letting him control me.

"You are not, and you will never be a friend of mine you stupid fox!" I shout as I lost control over my arm. It dropped the shard like how I wanted but it instead clasps onto my mouth to keep me from screaming. Every time I try to yell, my hand just muffles my voice.

" _I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I can't let you leave me again."_ The boys voice says to me, rather sadly at my response. " _Your days of hiding from me are over. I missed you so much. Why would you go and break my heart in two after all I have done to wait for you to come back? I waited for many many years to have you by my side again, and I am not letting you go. The other adults can leave if they choose to, or they can die by my friends' hands. But you, you will return with me to the Pirate's Cove and stay there... Forever."_

I wanted to shout at him to screw himself and run right out of there, but my body would not let me talk, not even to whimper. I think I can feel the tears stinging my face. My huge bang falls on top of my left eye as I cringe over the sickening horror that I would become a hostage to the nightmares I tried to get away from. " _Don't you cry now, little pirate buddy. I am here to make the pain go away. Come along now, my sweet Ella."_ Now that boy is trying to comfort me in my time of distress. How creepy can this kid get! I have never felt this uncomfortable with a child but I think I understand what my grandma has said about the ghosts, they can be such conniving demons.

My body refuses to obey me as the fox forces me to move and take the shard on the floor and chase after my friend, who hasn't really gotten very far. My feet move fast like how a fox pounces on their prey and I was forced to push Ken down to the ground in front of me while I stabbed him with the glass shard. He didn't have time to verify the situation he was in as I, or rather Foxy, plunged the shard into his head. It would have gotten deeper if Ken hadn't grabbed the shard and helped me push it away from him. I just hope that he will get some help if he survives the night. Foxy's presence in my body grows stronger and he makes me grab onto Kens neck to choke the life out of him. Ken tries to pull my hands away from him but it was no use. The power of a ghost is far different than a regular human being. Tears are forming in my eyes as I watch my friend die right in front of me. "I-I'm sorry Ken." I whimper out my words as my vision becomes fuzzy. I don't feel him breathing anymore as I stand up, feeling an unnatural sense of hatred from Foxy as he ravishes his victory.

I stay right where I am as he comes up next to me. " **Oh come now, Vixey. Why so melancholy for the boy? He couldn't even pick a fight with a real pirate if he had the chance."** I am not in the mood for him to try and comfort me, not after what he made me do!

Disdain spilled over my tongue like a raging fire. "What do you know about melancholy? You don't even understand a single thing about being a decent human being like how I do! And don't you even dare try to be friendly with me you pompous, ignorant, no good lying, _murderer_! You are a piece of crap that should not exist in the first place! I may not understand why the employees desperately tried to avenge your careers from the incidents, but I don't care what happens to you or to _your_ friends! I would rather die in Ken's place instead of being held hostage to a sick, miserable, adult hating, robot like _you!_ And furthermore, I hate pirates! You are just a disgusting, fiendish, no good person who doesn't care about anyone else but yourself! You don't even care about what I am going through here, thanks to you!"

I can't tell whether he feels insulted by my accusations or not while he is looking at me, but I could feel that there is something he is trying to show me what he was feeling inside of my mind. He was feeling hurt from my words. I didn't care anymore about stinging him with my words, I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Ken. My rage washes over me like a dark cloud in the night sky and I let off a horrible shriek from my mouth to silence him from trying to speak to me. The only thing I can remember is that my scream sounds like a demon has come out from my body as I lunged at the fox.

XXXXX

(Robot's point of view)

Freddy Fazbear is pretty patient when he figures out the layer of the situation at hand, whether it be getting somewhere in the shadows without the guards watching him or when he finds ways into breaking the adults apart one limb at a time. He even knows how to examine a persons profile just by looking into their eyes. He knows that if he wants to kill someone, he has to find out their weaknesses, their likes, and their personal talents.

He vanished from the room where the young boy Cooper had found them at before Foxy could get the girl that he has been obsessing over ever since the girl put up her 'little show' of sorts into action without meaning to. Personally for him, he didn't quite believe that she would be the Fifth Child that Foxy claims she is. Neither he or Bonnie were that close with her like how Foxy was. Chica did try to hang out with the girl when she was alive, but that was only for a few days until they got murdered by the Purple Guy. He needed to find out more about the girl to figure out if Foxy was just obsessing over her for her similarity to the Fifth Child or if he was telling the truth.

But first, he wanted to get one of the adults out of the way for the night. Out of all of the adults, Freddy figured that the one person who is the most likely to be the first one killed is none other than Katie Berrison, the dramatic and the complainer of the group. He read that she not only loves to twist the story of what she has done to make it look like she was the victim instead of the perpetrator; whether it be to get herself out of trouble and turn the blame to someone else or to get what she really wanted with no means to return the favor. He also read that when she started getting suspended from school, she increasingly became bored with her life at home and at school so she went on to causing vandalism and spray painting at places where nobody would find it. He has seen most of her works when he was searching for her in the building. Some of her spray painting tried to cover up the blood coated words of the Bite of '87 and the crumbled up pictures of the childrens drawings.

It is clear to him that the girl does not care about anything that is in the building.

" _But I will make her wish that she cared about something that is precious to her."_ Freddy thought to himself and smiled. Would she care if her own life was on the line? " **Didn't your parents teach you how to respect something of high importance?"** He spoke right next to her, seeing that she jumped in shock and tried to slam her fist into his gut, but he intercepted it by grabbing her fist. " **Your disrespect of my home is clearly showing with your insufferable attitude for the very littlest of things."**

"F*** off!" Was her answer to him. For the briefest of moments whenever he is inside of his host body, Freddy was mighty thankful that the employees made him and the others to not be able to read and repeat the words that the establishment didn't want to inflict on them. They didn't want the robots to hear any curses that came out of the mouths of the adults or children (If they tend to repeat whatever their parents say) and if by chance that they do hear it, the words will only come out as big loud beeps. "I can do whatever I want as long as nobody gets in my way! I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!"

 **"I think not!"** Freddy's voice tone grew dark and stern. He kept a tight grip on the girl's arm while she was trying to pull his hand away from her. " **You may have been born in a free country, but when you are in my building you are under my rules. I kindly ask that you turn off your negative attitude at once and apologize for the way you are acting."**

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it sherlock? Have me thrown in a corner?"

" **You wish."** Freddy grinned as he was deliberately hinting at another choice of punishment from his fingertips. First it comes off as steam and then it quickly turns into flames in his hands. Katie saw this as she starts to try to fight off the flames that are crawling up her clothing and getting into her blond hair.

"What are you trying to pull here? A light-show? I've seen those before and they are not that entertaining." She said in a most unamused voice. Sometimes Freddy wondered what she did in the past to make herself feel like a zombie that only follows people around for her own amusement.

" **Your mind seems a bit... rusty with all of the trouble you caused to yourself. Why don't I refresh it with when I burn you to ashes."** Before the girl could make a comeback at what he said, he unleashes his weapon on her. Burning her inside of the flames until she was nothing but the dust on the ground.

Freddy wasn't fazed at all that she choose to fight back at the last second before she crumbled into nothing. Watching the dust fly off to parts unknown, he said to himself. " **Guess she wasn't ready for me to bite back at all."** He overheard the ruckus going on in a different hallway where he suspected that Foxy was playing around with the girl Vixey. Freddy sighed in disappointment. Foxy may be a cunning and merciless pirate robot, but he gets too attached to the past at times, especially when he is obsessing over one day reuniting with his friend the Fifth Child. He did tell Foxy on numerous occasions that they can't be together ever since she chose to fight alongside the adults they were trying to kill. But did that stop Foxy from this? Nope. He was determined to convince the girl to join them and to have her let go of her infatuation with the grownups, no matter how many times she always protected them from him.

He went into his scanner to figure out where exactly everyone else is hiding and saw that Bonnie is going after James and that Chica is busy with the boy Cooper. He already spotted that Foxy has probably killed a boy named Ken Appleton who has been with Vixey at the time. The boys picture has faded to a dark grey, meaning that the boy has been killed. He read a little bit of the boys profile, seeing that the boy was a bit of a researcher of the group and that he was the most gentle of the group. He always wanted to put a smile on someones face and that he wanted to keep the peace of making friendships work.

Freddy disappeared from the hallway and reappeared in the shadows of the room where Foxy is at. He froze as he watches the showdown that is going on from Vixey and Foxy, and boy was it a huge mess of a cat-fight they are going through!

" _Dang it Foxy! Look at the trouble you have caused now."_ Freddy thought to Foxy and frowned at the sight before him.

 _"I didn't think that it would turn out like this, Freddy!"_ Foxy shouted back in their thought conversation. Of all of the things Freddy disliked about Foxy was that he usually kills first and asks questions later. " _I thought that she would be happy on killing the boy herself, but it did the far opposite. I don't know what the heck has happened to her over the years but she is turning into a mindless monster and she is using it against me!"_

XXXXXXX

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed a bit of the kills from Freddy and Foxy right here because the next chapter will be with Bonnie and Chica. And it also looks like Foxy got himself into a huge load of trouble from Vixey. The next chapter I can promise you will have some more killing spree for the characters, and it won't be just the humans. You are free to review and if you can teach me how to up my game on horror I am willing to try out some new tricks to the story. I also put in that the robots, even if they are dead children, they cannot handle the cursing so that is why you see that it is covered up from their perspective.


	5. Survive the Night part 2

The Missing 5th Child

Story by Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vixey.

 _Hope you like this one. There is a lot of things going on in here. Forgive me if I don't do well with the action, I am still practicing._

Chapter 4- Survive the Night part 2

The Puppet was watching the show silently from the shadows, to the far corners where not even the Animatronics could see him. He couldn't decide if he was pleased by the circumstances or if it was a big disappointment as he watches all of the Animatronics doing all of his dirty work for him. Springtrap, who was once Purple Guy in another life, was still wandering around the area trying to find ways to fix up his body parts that got cut up from his battle with the girl. When Puppet heard of the girl from the lips of his enemy who was scowling at the fact that the girl could easily beat him up, he could only think about the one girl who is rebellious enough to defy Springtraps and his expectations.

The Puppet knew that the fifth child has finally returned. But for what exactly? Freedom from the spellbinding he placed on her and the other children for them to finish the job? Or would it be for revenge against him and to be rid of him for good? No matter what she is planning, he will always be ready to punish her for defying him and for betraying their cause for their freedom. He still remembered the time when he finally gathered around the children in a little room with only the huge birthday cake in the presence of the 5 Missing Children. He as a child had on his puppet mask as he watched all of the other children pull up their animal masks to look at the cake. The 1st Child with the bear mask, the 2nd Child with the bunny mask, the 3rd Child with the chicken mask, and the 4th Child with the fox mask were all happy to see that they were all together now, but the 5th Child was a bit confused by the notion and was hesitating to join in on wearing the gold bear mask or not, she didn't even wash off the ghostly tears from her eyes like how the other children did in signifying that they have moved on from their grief. It was after when they each took a bite of the cake, the Puppet made some balloons to help them fly away to their home in heaven where they were to go.

He was the first to lift off, then all of the 4 children followed after him on their respective balloon colors based off of their favorite Animatronics. As they flew, they each took off their masks and let them fall to the ground. He didn't know that the 5th Child was planning on stomping their dreams into the dust when she released her grip on the balloon and fell back to Earth. She was never seen again after that, and then the next thing the Puppet knew he and the rest of the gang were dropping back to what remained of Fazbear's Fright.

" **How inconsiderate of you to bring us back into this mess, 5th Child."** The Puppet mused as he turned his attention to the girl. " **After all that I have promised for you, you threw it all to the side like an ungrateful child tossing away the toys I have given for you to play with. But that will come to pass when I have set you up for your own downfall. Much like how Purple Guy fell for the Springtrap suit, I think it is only fair that I give you a taste of your own medicine."** He left to find the one thing that he has been searching for in the old building and he finally found the one wandering spirit who will be able to deal with the girl.

XXXXX

" **I know you are here somewhere little guy, c'mon now!"** Bonnie said this as he is playing hide and seek with one of the adults that came inside of the building. He had chosen to take on a boy named James who seemed to be determined into using the Animatronics for his own personal use of amusement. From what Bonnie could dig up in his profile, the boy was a big tease and that he loves to get what he wanted out of people who either like him or dislike him. Bonnie also read that the kid self-proclaims himself to be the 'King of Dares', what that title meant Bonnie didn't care about for he was getting bored about the oncoming visits to the building.

Out of all of the Animatronics, Bonnie severely disliked when the adults tried to tear down the building he and his friends were living in and he loves to relish in the look on their faces when they realize they are going to die by his hands. While Freddy uses his brain to take care of the adults and Foxy is used to being the merciless killer with speed, Bonnie knows how to use hand to hand combat really well.

The person he was targeting for his own amusement was James Kingsburg. From what he could get in his computer log to look at the boys profile, Bonnie could see that the boy really likes to get whatever he wants and he is not afraid of breaking the rules, whether it is in the faces of the law or by rebelling against his parents' judgement. The boy also likes to play in dangerous games, especially when he is pitted in a dare to show how strong and capable he is. It sounded to Bonnie that the boy is clearly overconfident and he loves his pride to be a winner in all things.

Bonnie hopes that he would be able to change the boys perception a bit, after all he loves it when his prey gets to entertain him before he eventually kills them. " **I can smell your sweat little boy. And your fear of being reduced to second place."** He knows that robots are not allowed to sniff, but why mention that when he could feast on the boys fears.

" **Bonnie! You better get over to help me and Foxy with the girl!"** He heard Freddy's voice inside of his mechanical head. In a way to keep a close eye on each other, they have created a calling system to help them out in figuring out if someone in their group needs help.

 **"Oh come on!"** Bonnie yelled in annoyance. " **I was just going to do my job with the boy right now!"**

 **"You will have to wait on that one friend. The building is incredibly vast and it will be hard for the boy to find a way of escape. None of us will let that happen tonight or in any other night as long as the adults are dead. James will not be going anywhere until we say so."** Freddy assured him. " **Right now we need your physical strength to kill the girl."** With this in mind, Bonnie reluctantly left the room to search for where his friends are at.

XXXXX

Chica watches on top of some of the boxes stacked up in tower formations for the boy who is searching for her. "Where the heck did that chicken go off to now? She should be here somewhere. Once I get my hands on her, I will make her pay for what she has done to my uncle." The boy, Cooper, was brandishing his handgun around in a circle watching out for any sneak attacks. From what she could tell of his profile information, he seems to be very cautious and smart about his situations, much like his uncle the Phone Guy was when he was alive. However, she could see a huge difference between the two; the Phone Guy, while he was smart about what goes on in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he was too trusting over what the other employers told him to believe in, and he was always the one who likes to keep things quiet. His nephew is the exact opposite of him, he prefers to make sure that he knows everything about what he is dealing with and he will not remain silent for it either.

If only he knew the truth about his uncles murderer. She shook her head and flew down to the shadows so that she can sneak up on the boy without him taking notice. She is always good at hiding in the shadows and at making the technology going out of control.

She appeared behind him and swiftly took the gun away from him before he could tell what was going on. He went for a kick in the chest, but Chica blocked that attack and pushed him to the ground. She grabbed onto his throat before he could regain his composure to fight back. " **I heard you were looking for me. But I will say that your purpose of punishing me for a fault that is not mine will have to stop."**

Cooper choked back a gasp as he tried to get her grip to loosen up. "Don't you dare play clueless with me Chica! For many years I have tried to gather up the information about my uncles 'sudden death' as Fazbears Pizzeria said it so long ago when they were in business, and I will have you know that I intend to give my family closure when I find the truth. I have listened to my uncles voicemail's from his job time and time again and I know that _you_ are the real murderer."

" **Oh really?"** Chica said sarcastically while cocking an eyebrow. " **Please do tell me about what you found."**

"You are the only one who could have gotten close to him from what the voicemail's told me. With one door down on the left there was no way that Bonnie or Foxy could get in there. Even when your fox friend knocked on the door, he couldn't make my uncle open the door for him. Freddy was busy playing his music in the kitchen as I know from the stories that he only does that when the power is out, which it wasn't on that night, and when he is in the kitchen. I heard your hoarse breathing before you screeched in the phone and ended my uncles life." Cooper said, gasping for breath.

 **"That screech was not me you listened to, young man."** Chica confirmed. " **That one was Golden Freddy. You were right that I did get close to him, but I was not the killer. Golden Freddy did that job for me. You just wasted your life on trying to capture the wrong murderer."**

"Then where is this Golden Freddy of yours? I wish to give him a piece of my mind the moment I get out of here." Cooper snaps.

 **"Golden Freddy has not been around the place ever since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down after the last night guard; Mike Schmidt, escaped from our grasp. He only appears if the Fifth Child thinks about him since that she refuses to even touch him or be near him. He only haunts the building as a spirit because of what happened to him back at the Bite of '87 when the Purple Guy tried to commit more chaos in the building. The old fool didn't think for a moment that the suit would be possessed and when Golden Freddy woke up from the commotion, he chased the Purple Guy out of the building and followed him. It was when we began to see him as a spirit that we knew that the Purple Guy destroyed Golden Freddy's body. That is how he can attack his victims without the need of a body."** Chica explained in full detail. " **But I am not a very patient girl to wait for him. I will bring you over to my friends so that you can feel exactly how hopeless it was for your uncle when we ganged up on him."**

Chica looked through her computer screen to find that Freddy is asking for her assistance in dealing with one of the survivors. She grinned. " **Perhaps it would be more fitting to let your friend watch your demise in person. "** Cooper struggled as Chica drags him out of the room.

XXXXX

Foxy thought that he was going to make Vixey see that she is the 5th child, but he didn't count that she would go out of control after when he used her to kill one of her 'friends'. He tried to bring her back to him, but all he got was an out of control being that is taking hold over the girl. When she said those hate filled words to him, he tried to push away the most brutal ones in the back of his mind, but it still hurt to hear her say that about him. For all he knew in the past, the 5th child would never even think about saying mean things to other people, she is always quiet and shy and she was raised to be a good little girl. The girl standing before him was not that little girl he hoped to see again, instead she was determined to become a literal nightmare for him.

When Vixey started screeching that horrible roar from within her, Foxy could quickly see that her green eyes changed to the black eyes with silver pupils. Her fingernails extended to a couple of inches and her red thick hair has become loose enough to get rid of the braid. He has to think of something quick to calm her down, otherwise she would attack him at any moment.

" **Vixey I-"** The sentence he wanted to say to her was drowned out by her screech.

" _You don't get to say my name ever you hear!"_ She yelled. " _I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You are nothing to me and I will prove it by ending your good for nothing life!"_ With that said, she lunged at him in full force.

He dodged it for a split second but she came running back to him in the same speed that he possesses. It is customary for the 5th child to be like a chameleon combination of all of her friends abilities in the afterlife, which was why the Puppet considered her to be the special one in the group. She could have the same intimidation like Freddy, the same aggressive nature from Bonnie, the stealthiness from Chica, and the quickness from Foxy. She also has some minor abilities of her own which is teleportation and telekinesis. He dodges another and another of her attacks just as she was taking a deep breath to administer her most deadly attack; the Scream, it is a very loud scream that is impossible to escape from, even if someone were to close their ears, the sound will still come through. It is powerful enough to make someone stay absolutely still from the chill that comes along with it.

She released it and just like that Foxy couldn't move. Just before Vixey could do more damage to the fox, Freddy stepped in to take care of business. It was a bad choice on his part for Vixey slashed her nails against his face to make him back off. Freddy wasn't fazed by this and grabbed her arms to keep her from fighting back at him. The flames were slowly glowing from Freddy's palms as he was charging his attack at the girl, only he didn't expect that the girl would jump to deliver a kick right in his face to push him to the ground. The squeaker from Freddy's nose honked at the impact.

The girl felt insulted by hearing the squeaker. " _Above everything else that is ridiculous about you Fred, you still have that honk."_ When she spotted the melted flesh and blood from his hands, she sneered and punched him severely in his eyes, almost about ready to rip them out of his body until Foxy decided to lunge for her. She lost her balance but then vanished from Foxy's grip, reappearing from behind him the second he regained his steps.

" **You need to stop this at once, lass."** Foxy argued. " **Do ye know what ye are doing to us?"**

 _"I don't care what I do to you, Todd."_ Vixey said in a monotonous voice, no empathy was detected. " _You and the others wrecked my life! That is why I am finishing you off. "_

Foxy fell silent, his ears drooped as he looked at her sadly. He noticed that Chica was coming toward them as she dragged in her new prey from the shadows. The boy was struggling to get out of her grip as Chica readjusted him to face the girl and the fox as the sharp feathers were coming close to his throat. " **Its such a pity that you haven't done your job correctly Foxy. Now I will show you how it is done with this little guy. He seems like he is ready to go down the same road as his precious uncle did a long time ago."**

Something within Vixey snapped as she turns around to see the boy in Chica's grip. " _You will not touch him, Courtney! He is the only other friend I have left!"_

" **Too bad for you Vixey. He is going to die whether you like it or not."** Chica said, sneering at the girl calling her by her real name in the past life. Once she was about ready to finish the job, Vixey's eyes changed again, this time red as the dried blood on her knee and she let out a hiss before she ran up to attack.

Vixey slammed her fists into Chica's chest to push her away from her friend and then forcefully pulled off one of her feathers to slash her in the legs and the arms. Chica pushed her off and uses her sharp claws to stab her opponent in the legs, but when she did it Vixey did not go down like how Foxy did the last time, instead the girl completely ignored the stab wounds and grabbed onto Chica's lower jaw. Vixey stretched it as far down as she could until it snapped off completely. With that done, Vixey uses the sharp feathers to slice off Chica's hands and stabs her in the eyes. She then pushed the chicken away from her as she readies herself to finish her opponent off.

Vixey would have continued if Bonnie didn't punch her in the side to get her away from Chica. She tried to outmaneuver his attacks, but just like how a real bunny knows how to be quick about escape and to disappear and reappear somewhere else, Bonnie was the one to outsmart her by either grabbing her arms when she tries to land a punch or to block her kicks that were aiming for his legs. Finally Bonnie got a hold of her and slams her body numerous times in the wall. When it looked like the girl fell limp and was not moving for a minute, Bonnie and Freddy looked into her profile information to confirm if she has indeed succumbed to her death.

Freddy confirms what laid before him and his gang. " **Vixey Schmidt's life is now depleted."**

It couldn't be possible, at least that is what it looked like to Foxy. He even saw the look of shock on his friends' faces as they now learn of the girls last name. Foxy knew that it had to be true if the 5th Child vanished from the building with the one man she helped escape from their clutches; Mike Schmidt. After all, he was the last man to be the night guard before the pizzeria closed down.

Foxy's mechanical ears dropped as he looked sadly at the girls corpse. Her hair a huge mess with the blood sticking on her face as well as the dark bruises that are forming on her back. He knew he should look away from the body, but he and Freddy and Chica could not help admire how calm and acceptable her death is.

Until she twitched her head in a couple of sickening cracks before she rose up from the ground, threw her head up to the air, and moaned like she was a zombie. Her eyes have taken a greenish color as she touches her injuries with just a wave of her hand and the wounds vanish. Bonnie did not like how stubborn the girl was in not accepting her demise. But he also didn't like the look on her face that is telling him he is dead meat.

She hissed as she starts running right toward the bunny. No matter how many times Freddy tries to burn the girl and make her fall down to the ground, she still got back up and continued in her pursuit. She vanished and reappeared behind the bunny and smashed her fist into the side of his head, grinding her fingers inside of the metal frame and proceeded to rip his face apart. She successfully snaps his face off and threw it to the side and continued to punch furiously on his left arm just to break it apart.

Freddy and Foxy converged against her and she just jumped away from them when they tried to grab her. She unleashed her scream again and rendered them helpless enough to chop them up to pieces by making an ax appear in her hand and slices them up one piece at a time. First she chops off their arms, then their legs and then their heads, she even makes note to slice up their chests to break apart their power boxes inside of their bodies.

"Vixey! Snap out of it please!" Cooper begs as he got up from the floor to pull Vixey away from the rubble, making note to watch out for the ax she was swinging around with her hand. "That's enough Vixey! You got them! Now just calm down!" Vixey looks at him as if to study him for any sign of whether he was with her or against her and her eyes begin to dim to her normal state. She drops her ax and collapses to the floor as she embraces Cooper tightly.

"What happened?", was all she asks before she cries into his chest.

XXXXXX

(Vixey's P.O.V.)

Cooper explains to me of what I had just done and I just can't seem to understand how it was possible that I got the upper hand of defeating the Animatronics. I don't even remember what I had done. I sadly look over to where Ken's corpse is and I force myself to walk over and examine him. "Even with them gone, it still did not change Ken's fate." I feel Ken's chest rising and falling as I watch him twitch his eyes a bit before he moves himself to a sitting position. I pull my hand away from him as I gaped in shock.

Cooper was just as shocked as I am, but he relaxed his stance and asks. "Did you by chance tried out your new playing dead tricks Ken? We thought you were dead."

"Yes sir! I knew this would come in handy for any dangerous situation." Ken coughs a little and reaches into his pants pocket to show us what he used to fool us into thinking he was dead. It was just a few small round green pills. "I have just invented these things so that I could be reduced to a coma state like how some of the animals have done to confuse their predators into thinking they were dead. I watched the most extreme living dead animals so that I can incorporate how long of a coma I would need to take from each of the pills. The Opossum was my inspiration of putting the pills to about 6 hours of being in a coma. What these pills do is that they can make your body shut off like a computer until you can start it back up again after the appointed time. The green pills I have can last for a half an hour, the blue ones can last for one hour, and the red ones can last for two. I have yet to make the pills go even farther than that."

"But I saw you die in front of me Ken!" I sputter. "The fox forced me to kill you."

"I had already taken the pills before you even came for me Vixey." Ken explained. "I already felt my body going numb from the medication, so when you were trying to strangle me, it didn't affect me at all. The pill also can slow my heart-rate and make me look like I have died. Only when the danger has past that the pill brings in a boost to restart my body again as if I was just taking a nap."

"At least you dodged death when you had the chance Ken." Cooper says, taking out his tracker device to locate where Katie and James are. He built that device specifically to try to find any people who have gone missing within the area. "Katie is nowhere to be found on the radar, and I don't know where James has hidden himself but I think he is somewhere close by." I feel something in my gut is telling me that Katie has met an unfortunate end.

I first became friends with Katie and James when they were demonstrating their daredevil skills in bridge-diving and mountain climbing to the places where no climber has ever gone before. It was usually in the summer when we volunteered our work to the Day Camp for the Disabled that my mom worked with to give the disabled better food and housing so that they can live in a group or on their own. James and Katie were bored out of their minds and wanted something more exciting to do instead of watching the people all of the time, so they sneak off to do what they wanted to do. I followed them and asked if I could join them. Katie was not interested in having me with them but James thought that it would be a good idea to see what I can do. I did everything they could throw at me in the dares we did; poke a skunk with a stick while it is asleep, go into a deep cave in total darkness without the use of lights, and balancing on the tightropes while others were not looking. James was really impressed with me that he personally named me as the "Queen of Dares" to his own title as the "King of Dares", leaving Katie fuming over me beating her. I guess that she didn't like it when I was getting James' attention.

Shaking my head from the memory, I bring out my phone. "Cooper, I found something that belongs to your uncle."

"I already have the voicemail's in my own phone Vixey, you didn't have to go to the trouble to download them for me." Cooper said. "My parents still saved those last few voicemail's from him before we found out from the authorities that he died. My mom and dad were okay with his death being deemed under natural causes while he was at work, but I wasn't convinced that it was true. It just didn't add up, that is what it felt like to me. So I hacked into the building before they even opened the Fazbear's Fright attraction and I took notes on what the voicemail's said." A couple of tears flowed down his cheeks as he took in a sharp breath, choking back a sob. "I have always believed that Chica was the one who killed my uncle, but I was wrong, she personally told me that it was Golden Freddy. I had all of my notes right on what the others were doing at the time of my uncles murder, but I don't know the explanation of how Golden Freddy fits into it."

Something jogged my memory when he said that. All I could see was the images of the man who was always staying near his phone while he was keeping an eye on the Animatronics. "What were the other robots doing Cooper? Maybe I can help you figure out what had happened."

He looks at me in confusion, narrowing his eyes. "How can you possibly know about what happened with my uncle?" He looked over to Ken who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have dreams about this place when it was just a pizzeria," I explain, feeling my chest tighten. "Your uncles death was one of them. I didn't want to watch it, but the dream wouldn't let me go... " I close my eyes as I remember the whole thing from the top of my head. I had written that event down in my dream diary a few weeks ago.

 ** _The new night-guard came to the office as he places his notes on the rules of the restaurant and the newspapers of the Missing Children's Incident and the Bite of '87 on the desk. He stands stiff almost like he would be about ready to jump up to attention the moment someone tells him something important. His slick black hair is pulled to the side of his face to show his pale blue eyes and his long narrow nose. He has a couple of small scars on his cheeks from what happened to him at the hospital when he personally helped out Jeremy in getting to the hospital to save him from dying._**

 ** _'Jeremy. Oh Jeremy I hope nothing bad has happened to you' I thought to myself as I grabbed onto the back of the chair the night guard was sitting in and watch him._**

 ** _The night-guard grabs onto the phone and starts recording his first message. Some of what he said, I have already figured out that he is trying to make it seem like working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a good thing instead of it being the nightmarish realm that it is in the nighttime. But when he got to mentioning the Bite of '87, "Its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe." I felt so relieved over hearing that news of Jeremy's condition. I still remember how horrible it was to see Jeremy trying to fight back the pain of the bite from Mangle when he was protecting a kid from getting bitten. The bloody marks on his head and the blood seeping all over his face as the rest of the crowd of people began to panic and run right out of the building. I am just so glad that he was safe in the hospital! But now I have to keep an eye on the Phone Guy and make sure he escapes alive until someone else takes his place._**

 ** _Night one was nothing too special since Bonnie and Chica were trying to break into the office room, Phone Guy was incredibly calm when he closes the doors and when he uses the right amount of energy to make sure that he can last until six a.m. Night two was no problem as he managed to stay on his guard despite Foxy and Bonnie trying to get into the office. Phone Guy looked pretty drained of energy on the third night but I helped him the best I could by closing the doors for him and to make him stay put in his desk to watch out for the robots. He and I barely dodged Freddy when the power went out, but we got saved by the last second when the alarm for six a.m. came up on his wristwatch. Throughout the daytime when the restaurant was entertaining the customers, I would stay in the office and play around with some of the posters and clean up the cobwebs that were swimming around the floor near the furniture. I don't go out to the stage where Fred, Ryley, Courtney and Todd are hiding, for if I did, they would do whatever they could to make me leave the night-guard alone. Fred would berate me over how much fun it was to be an Animatronic instead of sitting alone in a dusty old office room, Ryley would taunt me about how much stronger he is with Bonnie and how I am weaker than him. He does that because he knows I will never go near Golden Freddy, who is supposed to be my Animatronic to control. I often try to tell him off by saying that I don't need Golden Freddy to make me stronger than him and that I don't really care about him at all ever since the employers could not find his suit. The employers had a theory that someone snuck into the parts/services room where the suit was and stole it from the building, never to be seen again. But I knew the truth; Golden Freddy chased down the Purple Guy when the murderer decided to try and cause a massacre along with the Bite of '87 when Mangle attacked Jeremy. When Purple Guy saw what was going on with the suit, he quickly abandoned it and ran out of the room while the Animatronic was chasing him down. When I was busy helping Jeremy survive his sixth night at the Pizzeria before the bite happened, Golden Freddy acted as a spirit in the building and tried to attack us, but I possessed Jeremy to make him move out of the way just in time before the clock chimed six. I am just thankful that Courtney doesn't do anything to ignite my attention to her, she keeps silent whenever she and I lock eyes with each other, her eyes seem to speak about wanting to explain something to me or to try to think up something that will make me come to her side. I shake my head at her liability to follow along with the Puppets orders, even after he was gone from when the employers shut down the Toy Animatronics after the Bite of '87. Todd usually tries to make me see how he and his friends miss me being with them and that he feels alone with no one to play with him, but I hold my tongue whenever he says those things. I don't want to talk to him. Not after how he betrayed me by going with the Puppets idea of killing the night-guards until he draws the Purple Guy back to the Pizzeria._**

 ** _It was on Night four that made my night worse than every other thing that happened to me. While the Phone Guy was busy trying to finish up his recording on the fourth night and trying to keep the Animatronics from getting to him, I felt dread over what might happen to him. I don't usually think about it on the nights when I am supposed to protect the night-guards. Foxy was trying to bang on the closed door he was trying to break into while Bonnie was waiting on the sidelines with him. Chica was getting close to the office as I was using my telekinesis powers to hold the door where Foxy was shut. Freddy was not too far behind Chica as I heard his music playing in the kitchen. Phone Guy was too distracted by looking at the cameras until Chica let out a breath that sounds like she was gasping for air. Phone Guy was on the camera where it showed the poster of Golden Freddy and he turned it off to see what he was up against. Before Chica could even screech at him, I moved from my spot at the door and made her back off a few feet away from the night-guard._**

 ** _That was until I heard the terrible loud screech from Golden Freddy and the phone hanging up in the middle of the recording._**

 ** _I turn to try to get to the Phone Guy only to be pushed to the side by the horrible monster that is on top of him, ripping his head from his body and slashes his arms and legs apart with just a swing from his mechanical hands. Blood is oozing out of his body like crazy. "NO! Stop It! Please!" I cry out._**

 ** _Golden Freddy vanishes into thin air as he leaves behind the night-guards remains. Chica could only watch as she narrows her eyes in suspicion over the act, wondering to herself about whether I made Golden Freddy do that or not. Freddy comes quickly to the office room and looks at the sight._**

 ** _He presses the button to open the door that was holding Foxy and Bonnie off and allows them to come in and look at the mess. Bonnie was the first to speak, rather complain. "Blast it! I wanted to get that night-guard!"_**

 ** _"Well aye be Lass." Foxy exclaims in excitement as I just stare helplessly at the body. "It looks like ye finally got yerself a good kill." I shake my head defiantly. I didn't want to see him die. I didn't!_**

 ** _"That was not me! I never wanted this to happen to him!" I let the tears flow down my face as I fly down to the dead Phone Guys body and clutch onto him, hugging his chest. I feel Freddy pulling the Phone Guys body away from the office and I try to get him to let go of the body. "No! You can't take him away!"_**

 ** _"Sorry Fifth Child, but we have to get rid of the body." Freddy says, looking at me as if he wants to have sympathy for me but he doesn't want to show it. "He is going to one of the suits in the back room."_**

 ** _"Over my undead body!" I yell and slam my hand on his to make him let go of the Phone Guy, but Fred exits out of Freddy and pulls me to the side, clutching onto my throat. I try to fight him off the best I could but he held fast._**

 ** _"For once in your life Fifth Child accept the fact that you can't protect the night-guards forever. You are nothing but a mere shadow of your former self and there is nothing you can do to stop us from getting what we want." He sneers at me. I remain silent as the tears continue to fall from my eyes._**

 ** _He lets go of me as he goes back into his host body and commands Bonnie and Chica to help him clean up the mess, leaving me to wallow in my sorrow of watching the Phone Guy being taken away to his grave._**

I stop telling the story right then to see how Cooper reacted to the details I remembered from my dream. Ken was the first to break the ice. "Oh Vixey. That is just a terrible way to die. That Golden Animatronic was a very bad bear! Why would he do that to someone like Cooper's uncle?"

Cooper shakes his head. "We don't know the real reason, Ken. I have never believed those silly rumors of the Animatronics thinking that we are just an endoskeleton just to excuse their killing spree as an accident."

"I know the real reason Cooper." I explain, remembering the details in my diary. "They have a vendetta against the murderer who killed them in the past, so they thought by killing the other night-guards it would draw the murderer straight to them. An eye for an eye kind of deal. They wouldn't dare do something to the children, but they would do something to any adult who is in the building."

"But its been thirty years since the Pizzeria got closed down!" Cooper discussed gently. "There would be no possible way that the murderer would come back. What if they waited for him for nothing? What if they were just wasting their time killing people just to get to him when he could already be dead?"

"Actually, now that you mentioned it Cooper," Ken interrupts, looking inside of some of the newspapers he had collected a couple of years ago back at home. " _The Supernatural Ghost Hunters_ did a log on checking out the Pizzeria once when it closed off from the public. It says here that a couple of days ago they checked out this place in the daytime just so that they could get a log on whatever was swimming around the building, the ghosts were pretty active at that time. And then a few days later they checked out the place again and they mentioned that the building doesn't have the ghosts anymore."

"But the date for when the ghosts stopped being active was in the early Summer," I said. "Right around that time was when I was born on May 17. But when the Fazbear's Fright attraction came into the picture, there have been rumors from people saying that they think the ghosts are still hanging around. Something isn't right about this place that's for sure."

"I think maybe since we are at 5:30 a.m. right now, we should probably head on back home before anything else comes to visit us." Cooper says. "As much as I want to search for some answers here, I don't want to lose some sleep over some of the haunting stories in Fazbear's Fright."

"What about James?" I ask.

"I wouldn't worry about him either, Vixey. He can take care of himself as well as Cooper, but he does have a tenancy to do things he is not supposed to do, like touching on the Drawkill Animatronics controllers to make them work." Ken answers. Before I could ask what type of Animatronics he called them, he said that he found out that they were supposed to be called Drawkills to make it sound more menacing and deadly while they were at Fazbear's Fright. He wasn't sure about why the employers called them that, but it said so in their paperwork they based the designs from.

I am not sure about whether to worry about them right now since that they are all dismantled beyond repair. Or if I should worry about the building blinking its lights off and on and the posters changing from one picture to the next. One of the pictures was a poster for Freddy back in the days when the building was just a restaurant and then in the next it changed to Freddy ripping off his head with just one hand and then it changes again to a faded gold bear with hollow black eye sockets looking at me from the bottom edge of the poster.

What was going on now with this building? For all of my knowledge about how the robots warn us of their presence, there should be none going on right now when I destroyed the robots. There is no other robot in the building besides Springtrap who would dare to pick a fight with me. But as soon as I blinked through the darkness, the light came back on to show something that made my blood turn cold. I push Cooper and Ken behind me as I take note of the very monster who has very much haunted me from my dreams; Golden Freddy. Nothing about him has changed the last time I saw him in my nightmares. The faded yellowish gold on his body is pretty dirty from the dust. His black bow-tie and his black hat did not change a bit. The microphone is in his hand and he is leaning on the wall crouched down like he was just knocked out from a fight. His mouth is hanging open and his head is leaned to his right, the black eye sockets are giving me the creeps.

Something in my mind is telling me not to go near him. Not to touch him or even look at him in his eyes. I move my eyes away from his face and stare at the hallway opposite of me. "Do you have any more of those guns I can use Cooper? I think I might need one just in case."

"Sure, you can use one of my handguns." He takes it out of his jeans pockets and gives it to me. "Just make sure that you aim it at the monster and not at us." I nod as I clasp onto the cold and metallic weapon. "Once when we escape from this place I will make it my job to fix you up a new remote to replace your old one." Cooper is not only skilled in hacking into computers but he can also repair any of the weapons you would need to protect yourself. He and I shared Mechanical Engineering class together online at my house days after when we finished up high school. He wanted to be able to invent some new weapons that are more unique and dangerous like the remote I had to register computer viruses to any computer I would want to infect, especially if the computer is a Animatronic robot. I wanted to create some new high tech androids who can be used as butlers, messengers, healers and entertainers to help people when they have so many things to keep track of. If some of the work appears to be too much for the owner to bear, they can allow their new androids to do the job for them. Right now I am just working on testing it out on my household to see if it will work.

"You guys can't be serious!" James' voice rings from behind us. "This is something to be amazed at, not to be ridiculed and made fun of! This is the treasure of a lifetime and all you want to do is get rid of it!" Cooper rolls his eyes as he and I turn to see James walking right up to us.

"Your okay James? Did you have any trouble with the Animatronics?" I ask as I study him to find any injuries on his body. There was none I could see.

"They never even got the chance to get to me. I guess they must have thought that I was a waste of their time. That bunny was just about ready to come and look for me when he got called away to deal with something else. I stayed in hiding until it was safe for me to come out and find a way out of here, but not until I found the one thing I needed to take from the building." James points to the gold bear. "That thing right here is what I would like to bring back home for my collection."

Ken shook his head. "I don't think you should take it. What if it will come alive and kill you? I have seen these monsters chase after Vixey and Cooper barely escaped death with one of them."

James retorted, pushing Ken to the side. "I don't believe that for one minute! That bear will do no such thing to me, not if I learn to control it for myself. I did want the other bear but it seemed like he had a mind of his own the moment I pushed his buttons. The bunny and the chicken are not what I would like for my collection of trophies, those two can be for you guys if that is what you want."

"Ken is completely right on this James." I said as I pull his hand away from touching the gold bear and I tried to lead him away from what could be his doom if he touched it. "The gold bear should not be touched. I don't care for one minute if you feel like you should have whatever you can find in this building but if I were you I would value my life over a trophy."

James slaps my hand away from him. "Too bad, Queen of Dares, but I am not going to let you ruin my fun with this one."

"Fine! If that is what you want James, I say we leave him here to deal with the bear when it wakes up." Cooper states as he pulls me away from trying to reason with my friend. Even though he can be a bit possessive on getting what he wants, he shouldn't be left alone with the bear. "Do you even know how to handle the bear once it wakes up Vixey? Have you recovered anything from your dreams about how best to deal with it?"

I shake my head. "I do have some bits and pieces on how he arrives, but on how to make him go away, we don't have the masks to hide behind and I don't have the camera pad to help make it go away." I can feel some of the bear's presence beginning to wake up from its slumber. My head feels heavy and my vision starts to get dizzy like it is trying to spin until I get sick to my stomach. Cooper and Ken saw what I was doing and pull me behind them to shield me from the bears sight. Ken claims that he just seen some sort of light shining inside of the bears eyes when it looked at me.

"C'mon you big bear." James says as he tries to find the right piece to start on his work of getting it to stand up. "Show me what you got hidden underneath your rusty exterior." I peek from between the boys as I watch the whole thing happening. I feel like I want to puke right now, but I hold it in as I see James is ready to put his hand on the gold bears right shoulder...

Until the bear grabbed his arm and twisted it off his body. James didn't have time to register what had happened as he tries foolishly to tell the bear to get off of him. Golden Freddy just looks at him, his black eyes with white pupils looking at him in anger and screamed on top of his lungs. The scream from the bear freezes James in his tracks as the bear continues to make him suffer. First, the bear made James' body slam from one side of the wall to another with just a flick of his hand without touching him. Next, James' body was floating for a couple of seconds as he tried to scream for help before the bear made his body slam into the floor hard, killing him from the impact.

I do not know whether I should pity James for the poor choice he made or be scared outright for how the bear just killed him in cold blood. As soon as he was finished with his fresh kill, Golden Freddy turns to look at where I am hiding and spoke. " **Fifth Child."**

"What am I to do?" I mutter as I quickly regain my senses and aim my gun at the bear.

"Don't worry about it Vixey. We just have to hold him off until six o'clock!" Ken states as he aims his gun too while staying close to me. "Right now it is 5:45 a.m. so we just have to hold him off for fifteen minutes and then escape."

"Ken and I will cover for you Vixey." Cooper reassures me as he gives the gold bear the evil eye, hoping to make the bear think twice about going up against him. I don't think the bear even cares about his evil eye. All he is bound to care about is getting me.

Golden Freddy starts to walk toward me as my friends and I try to blast it with our guns. "I don't think it matters how much lead we put into that thing. It is still coming." Cooper said as we back up a couple of inches. "We gotta make a run for it!"

Before we could even make a move, Golden Freddy was right in front of us in a split second. I didn't even hear him run right up to us. With me in his sights, Golden Freddy raises his hand in the air, yelling " **Fifth Child!"** , I ducked just in time for his hand to miss me and I slip around him to get away.

"C'mon over here!" Ken says as he leads us down the hallway and shuts some of the doors along the way, hoping that they would be enough to keep the bear busy for awhile. "The exit is this way. We just need to get out of here and leave this place for good."

"I think we need something with a little more kick in making the bear back off." Cooper said, looking frantically for anything that could scare the bear into submission. "How about water? Robots, especially Animatronics can't go near water."

"Uh sorry to burst your bubble, Cooper but we are dealing with a ghost of a Animatronic bear, I highly doubt water will do any good for us." Ken objects.

"Okay, how about fire?" I suggest. "Perhaps he is afraid of fire. If that is the case, we need to find some sort of match to ignite the flames." I start trying to find some pieces of metal as Ken takes out one of his matches from his pocket.

"What did that bear want with you Vixey?" Cooper asks, wiping off some sweat from his forehead. "It called you 'fifth child'. Do you know what it is talking about?"

"I don't know why it calls me that name, but it and the other robots have gotten me mixed up with the wrong girl. I even told the other four robots that I am not the girl they are looking for. Apparently, they have been holed up in that building for so long that they can't remember who is who." I state, trying to reassure myself that this is exactly what the robots are doing to me. They always love to toy with me before they attack me in my dreams.

" **Fifth Child!"** I hear the bear calling from behind us, right on our tail. I can see his shadow coming around the corner as I look around the ceiling for something that can help us. I spot some huge wires and pipes that are hanging around the ceiling and the closest one is just right next to us.

"Climb up the pipes boys." I tell them as I grab a hold of the pipe and start climbing all the way to the top. Cooper and Ken waste no time as they followed suit and stayed on the ceiling hanging upside down. "Keep quiet and lets just wait for him to pass by." I whisper.

"Don't you think he will look up to see us hanging here?" Ken whispers, his teeth wee starting to chatter.

"I don't think so. As far as I know, he has never bothered to look up at the ceiling." I just pray that it will stay true. "Don't give any eye contact guys, and stay quiet. Here he comes." They both fall silent as we all look up at the ceiling to avoid attracting the bears attention. I do it as well, already feeling the bears presence lingering in the hallway, trying to tempt me to come out of hiding and come to it. I can feel the pipes trying to shake a bit as he passes us, my heart racing at the mere thought of being captured by the monster.

The gold bear leaves the room, fully unsatisfied with losing its prey and wanders to the next hallway away from us. I don't know if it is trying to fake its exit so that I would drop my guard or not, but I think we should better run for it while we have the chance. I wait for a couple of minutes to make sure that the bear would not come back to the hallway and I drop down to the ground, landing on my feet. Cooper and Ken follow afterwards as I tell them that we should get going and find the exit.

Ken checked on his watch. "5:50 a.m. Just ten more minutes until freedom. Wait- hold on! 5:51, make that nine minutes left!"

"I wonder what happens to the Animatronics when their time is up." Cooper said, curious, as he turns to me for advice. "Do your dreams tell you of how the Animatronics stop in their tracks?"

"Usually when it turns 6 a.m. they just shut down much like a computer when you are done playing with it for the day." I said, hoping that the Drawkill versions follow along with what their previous versions have gone through. "I think the exit is close by guys. We can just leave the place and never come back. The robots will not be able to follow us." As far as I knew about the robots, they have never set foot outside of the building. Golden Freddy will probably be forced to stay inside of the building as well.

I can see the exit now. The door is ajar, letting some of the cold breeze blow into the building. Nothing seems to be in our way to keep us from the outside world. But I stop for a moment to observe anything that is off in the building. It looks to be too easy to go back home. Something is up, I am sure. "Ken, you and Cooper better go outside as fast as you can. Don't look back at this place. I will slow down whatever is waiting to trap us." Cooper and Ken looked like they wanted to protest, but they understood what I wanted them to do and I stay behind to make sure that I am not being followed. I stay close by to the exit as I watch for unnatural shadows on the walls. It was a good thing I did check when I did, because as soon as I spotted the shadow figure of Golden Freddy trying to pull me into the shadows, I jump out of the way as quick as I could and roll a few feet away from him.

 **"You will never leave this place again Fifth Child."** Golden Freddy spoke as he materialized from the shadows. " **The time has come for you to end your worthless quest of hiding from me. As you can see behind you, resistance is futile and there is no escape from your fate!"** I turn quickly to hear a vicious slam on the door as the bear moved his right hand in the air. I think he used telekinesis to slam the door without touching it. Cooper and Ken are on the other side of the door trying to push it open but the magic on the door is too strong.

I have had enough of this! I glare at the bear as I withstand his attacks; him trying to use telekinesis on me to slam me into the walls and the ceiling and floor, I use my legs to cushion the impact and jump right to him to give him a good punch and kick. When he uses his scream attack to freeze me in my tracks, I use the gun in my hands to shoot on the floor closest to me to wake me up before he can get a chance to slash me and I duck just in time for him to miss me and I deliver a vicious punch to his face.

"Not tonight Pooh bear!" I taunt him as he kept on trying to get a hold of me. The images of him trying to get the better of me throughout my nightmares make me want to back away from him and surrender to him, but I am not going to let my nightmares come true for this night. "Your time is up!" Right on cue, the sunlight shines on the other side of the door. The brightness of the rays makes Golden Freddy back off a couple of inches from me as I run right to the door. As I suspected, he doesn't like the light and he vanishes from my line of sight.

I could hear his voice in the hall. " **You may have won this time, Fifth Child, but be warned that the next time you come here, you will not be spared from the horrors that await you. I WILL get you child and I WILL be free from this torture you have set a long time ago!"**

I scoff at him, a small smile graces my lips. "You wish Pooh bear. I will make sure that your promise is ruined by the time this place tumbles to the ground." I open the door, feeling satisfied with myself over conquering my enemies in this night. I will make a note of getting this place taken down so that neither Golden Freddy nor Freddy and his crew can think about escaping.

Cooper and Ken were there on the other side of the door and embraced me in a group hug as they enjoy the first rays of the sun coming up from the east. "We were so worried that you wouldn't make it Vixey." Ken said as he gives me a tight squeeze.

"Don't be such a worrywart Ken, I am fine, see?" I look at him and return his hug. When he stopped squeezing me, I thought that I did something to scare him so I studied his concerned face a bit. He was staring right into my eyes.

"Uh Vixey, since when did you get contacts?" Ken finally asks me. Cooper looks to see what was the matter with me and he almost wanted to back away from the spot but he didn't.

I shake my head. "I don't do contacts in the dares Ken. They are annoying enough to get inside of my eyes and they are pretty much downright terrible in getting them out. I never have contacts."

Cooper searches for something in his bag and pulls out a dark blue hand mirror. "You better take a look at your eyes, this is pretty disturbing on its own." I grab onto the hand mirror and pull it up to my face. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming in shock.

My eyes are no longer green. They were grey.

XXXXXX

 _Author's Note: This is by far my longest chapter in the story. Hopefully I can do many more where that came from._ Hope to see you guys in the next one.


	6. The Andriods

The Missing 5th Child

By: Lovely-girl-10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Vixey. The song 'Dream Your Dream' belongs to TryHardNinja.

Note on the list of names the 4 Missing Children go by-

First Child, Fred, or Freddy

Second Child, Ryley or Bonnie

Third Child, Courtney or Chica

Fourth Child, Todd or Foxy

XXXXX

Chapter 5- the Androids

(Fourth Child's p.o.v)

The sun rays burned him from the inside, even if he was just a shadowy shell of his former self, he felt it was like walking into an oven after how long he had been stuck inside of the building that is his home. But he knows that he has to suffer for a little while, if it meant being with her again after all of this time. After when she destroyed their bodies while she was in her rampage, she didn't bother to notice that his shadow form was holding onto her while she calmed down at the sight of her friends, the boy Cooper whom he wanted dead because of how close he seemed to be to her and the other one Ken who managed to surprise him by coming back to life from his little coma he did. The Fourth Child grumbled to himself in his thoughts that he should have seen that from a mile away when he took possession of Vixey to kill him. But there will always be another time when he can make sure that his prey will stay dead.

He felt a bit drowsy from having to use his powers to mask his presence from the girl so that she didn't feel that he was there with her and for having to resist the urge to return back to his host body when he crossed the threshold. He wondered how in the world the Fifth Child could have handled it when she left the place so long ago. Did she feel hurt the moment her body wanted to go back to the building? Or was she too concerned over the well being of her night-guard to care a single thing about it? He wouldn't know until he got some answers, and to find a way back to Freddy and the gang. Finding a new body was going to be a huge problem for him since his old one got destroyed, so he hopes that the girl or one of her friends would gladly give him something for all of the trouble. He thought that perhaps he didn't need a Animatronic body and would just use the girl's body to do the dirty work for him. He could make her walk back to the building while he controlled her, but he didn't want to make it obvious to her, she would figure it out the minute she sees what is going on. He had to find something to get her to return to the Pizzeria without him having to kidnap her.

Perhaps that will have to be the only thing he could do to her, if it was to keep her with him forever.

He didn't bother to listen to the girls lamentation over the loss of her two friends who died inside of the building while the two boys tried to comfort her in their loss as well. He thought that she shouldn't be that attached to the humans, especially to those two. Perhaps he should cause a little drama between them so that he can get her alone to himself. He grinned evilly at the thought as his hand clutched tightly to the girls right shoulder.

"We will get through this tough time, Vixey. You have to keep going for both Katie and James." Ken states as he starts leading the way back to wherever they came from.

"I will Ken." Vixey said, shivering from the cold air as she rubs her arms to stay warm on the walk, trying to not show the tears in her eyes over the loss of her two comrades. The Fourth Child rolled his eyes at that thought, especially since those two were not very smart in staying out of deaths way. The one girl who Freddy killed deserved what she got and the other boy walked into his own demise by Golden Freddy's hand. He was there when Vixey had to hold off Golden Freddy before daylight could come, but he remained silent on the subject. "You and Cooper are the best friends I could ever ask for."

The Fourth Child leans close to her ear and places his left hand on the top of her head, whispering. " _They are not."_

Vixey flinched as she blinks in pain and rubs her head from where he had touched her, "Are you alright Vixey?" Ken asks, stopping in his walk to check and see if she was okay. Vixey nods and tells him that she is fine, dismissing what she felt to be a little headache. The Fourth Child wondered if she even knows about what he had done to get her attention.

When they got home, Ken and Cooper told Vixey that they were going to make sure that she gets some rest and that they will make a small breakfast for her so that she can catch up in her sleep. "After all, it is pretty bad to stay up for a whole night unless you are a night owl and enjoy doing things in the dark." Ken said as he took out the recipe book for the blueberry pancakes and starts reading for the directions.

"It looks like it will be awhile before your mom and grandma come back to the house from their work. I will keep watch for them and tell you if they are looking for you." Cooper says as he takes a seat on the kitchen table and starts working with Ken.

"Okay," Vixey nods slowly as she makes her way up to her bedroom. The Fourth Child didn't care about what the girls house was like inside, all what he wanted to do was take the girl away from here and get out, but first he needs to find a proper way to get her to follow along with his rules without letting her know that he is there. But once they got to the bedroom, the Fourth Child lets go of the girl in order to investigate the house for something he could use.

Upon his search, he spotted something that caught his attention in the basement of the house. Were those Animatronics he just saw hiding in the shadows of the basement? He almost shook his head until he took a closer look at them. He flew over to the Animatronics, wondering if they look like the ones he was used to seeing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but to his disappointment the robots were not animals. They took on a human appearance.

The Fourth Child's eyes widened in amazement. He had never seen something like that before in his whole life as a ghost. He studied the vacant expression of the four androids in the basement. They were laying on the flat tables on the floor covered up to their chests as they looked like they were sleeping with their eyes open. He thought that those things would be perfect to take control over. He smiled in wicked delight over the thought of being one step closer to getting what he wants.

But wait! He placed his ghostly hand on the chest of the tallest android of the group and pulled open the lid to take a look at the power engine inside. He is going to have to make sure that it is in full power and he also made a note to find out how to properly seal the compartment so that Vixey could not break into it once he takes on that form.

And he should also hide the other androids just until he gets Freddy, Chica and Bonnie to hide inside of them. He clenched his fist. Nothing must be overlooked in his plan. He made a move to get started by pulling the blankets away but he was forced to hide in the darkness when he saw the light coming in from upstairs and hearing someone walking down the steps.

"So this is where you are hiding them Vixey?" Ken's voice asks in curiosity. "How is everything going with your new machines?"

"Horrible." The girl answered as she led the way downstairs and turns on the light to shine it in the room and walks over to her robots. The Fourth Child had to shield his eyes from the brightness and scurry underneath the brown blankets that Vixey throws to the side. He remained under the blankets as he listens to the conversation. "These things do not work as well as I thought. I have tried to get rid of the viruses and the glitches that come up whenever I try to make them work. They just can't seem to work properly like a service android should. Sometimes they would blow out a fuse in their sockets, and at other times they take so much power to shut off everything in this house."

"Bummer! I hate power outages and they are so annoying when you have to put the right time back the way it was on the clocks." Ken exclaims.

The Fourth Child had enough of listening to what the three young adults were talking about and he fell fast asleep under the cover of the blanket until night time.

XXXXX

He took control over the human android while Vixey was asleep in her bed the next night, tinkering with the buttons and figuring out how to work the thing. If he could inhabit Foxy the Pirate back at Freddy's, then he can do the same with the android. He got a power outage from the android only once as he sneers over how pathetic the thing was trying to deny him access.

" _I will make ye walk the plank for that!"_ He said to the android who wasn't responding to him. " _Ye are not keeping me from doing what I have to do."_ He played around with the machine and finally took possession of the android, feeling exhilarated and satisfied over taking full control.

First, he tested out opening his eyes to look at the room. It was a much more clearer picture than what he had with his old body and he decided to make a note of changing his eye color to mask his real nature from the girl. He got up and pushed the blanket away from him and walked over to the mirror without any trouble, the androids body walked more smoother and faster than his old body and changed his amber colored eyes to a brown color. He figured Vixey would not suspect anything with the change of color. Next he took a look at what he should do for his hair, seeing that his new red hair was growing to the length he wanted it to be, short but with some wild messy look like how he had it back when he was a kid. He took a comb from a table and brushes it until it looks like it could pass for a regular person, some of his hair in the back curled on the edge of his neck and some of his bangs were hanging on the right side of his face. He decided not to look for a hook or an eye-patch because that would be a very big dead giveaway to his identity, and as much as he hated doing this to himself, he has to lay off of the pirate accent so that he can lure the girl to him in a more kinder gesture.

Now getting some clothes on is the next thing on his list and then he will go to the Fazbear Fright building to bring Freddy and the gang with him to the house so that they can inhabit the three other androids. He had no trouble in finding some dark brown pants and a dark red long-sleeved sweater with some black boots. He flexed his new right hand a couple of times and touched his face with his fingertips, giggling to himself over how good it felt to have his own hand again after using a hook for so long.

A scream from upstairs almost made him jump as he wondered what that was all about. He recognized that scream to be from Vixey, but he just couldn't understand the meaning of it when he hasn't done anything to scare her yet. He went upstairs to check on her, mumbling to himself that he can't have her do this when he puts his plan into action.

(Vixey's p.o.v.)

I don't know what to do about those nightmares of mine. They just kept coming and coming until my brain hurts from it all. I still remember in the nightmare I had and it leaves me breathless with anxiety and fear. I was alone in a dark room, lying down on a huge table that was the same length as my whole body, my arms were straight out on either side of me and my legs were sitting still. That was until I noticed that the shadows surrounding my arms and legs were the robots clasping their huge hands onto me. I tried to fight back, get up and beat them to a pulp, but they pushed my body down to the table, keeping me from tearing them limp from limp. Chica and Bonnie were chuckling to themselves as they held down my arms and Freddy was keeping my legs from smashing into his face. I then noticed a shadow coming up onto my head and as I looked up, I wished that I had pulled away right at that second when the empty head of the gold bear was working its way to fit my head inside.

I screamed and bolted upright on my bed before the nightmare could finish me. I took a moment to get myself back together and lay back down to try and get back to sleep. That was until I noticed that someone behind my half open bedroom door was watching me through the crack. I told that person to get in here and show himself. I admit I was a bit cranky from not getting very much sleep but I was in no business of letting someone peep in on me. He obeyed my command and positioned himself in front of me as I sit up to take a better look at him.

This person had a very wild look about him in his chocolate brown eyes, but he carries himself as if he is the very captain of the military. His dark brown pants and his black boots looked very nice on him as well as his dark red long sleeved sweater. His blood red hair, while short, possessed a wild thick mess on his head. Three strips of hair rests on his forehead and the ends of his hair curled on the back of his neck. I noticed that he was looking at his hands as I was looking at him and I heard the sounds of his hands moving as if they were a part of a machine.

I realized my mistake and corrected myself. This person was not an intruder at all. It was one of my androids, fully awake and moving! "Forgive me for not realizing that you are no threat. I should have been more polite in my mannerisms."

" **It is no problem. I was just confused over what had happened so I came by to check."** The android spoke. His voice is smooth and uplifting. Just exactly what I hoped it would be.

I nod, a small smile forming on my face. At least something good came about on this miserable night. "You have done well with your job, just as I wanted for you to do. Now do you wish to state your name?"

He narrowed his eyes as if confused by my asking for his name. But he states his name with full confidence. " **Todd."**

"Todd huh? I never would have thought about that name for you, but I will be okay with it." I sigh as I rub my head a bit. Something about it didn't feel right, but I force myself to be okay with this arrangement. "I am Vixey Schmidt and I will be your instructor on how to care for everything in the house. But for now, your lessons will have to wait until morning."

He looked at me as if he read what my thoughts. " **What made you scream in your bed?"**

"Just a little nightmare woke me up. I always get them whenever I go to sleep." I told him honestly. "Sometimes I try to get away from those nightmares if I sing myself a lullaby, but I had a very busy day today and last night," The whole day was all about setting up the funeral arrangements on Katie and James' deaths, so I had to help out my mom with all of the invites to help out my friends' parents since they were busy getting the list of foods ready for the wakes and the funerals. I could see that Todd slowly walked up to the side of my bed on his left side and he took a seat on the bed next to me. I continue, trying to put the past behind me for now."Perhaps for your first job in the night is to sing me a lullaby to help me sleep."

 **"Which lullaby?"** He asks as he places his hands on his lap, he looks at me with concern.

"I like any kind of lullabies. I'm not picky about them as long as I get some sleep." I confess. He nods his head as he closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. When he finally starts to sing, I thought that his voice sounded a lot like an angel with a light tenor voice.

 **"Hush now, drift off to sleep. Reality, a memory."** He sings softly like a whisper in the night. " **Don't be scared of what you find. Yeah, its all just in your mind. Monsters that live inside your head at night, they are all right. Cause they can never compare, to the ones that live outside."** That's probably true on his part that the monsters in my dreams would be nothing like the murderers I heard about on the news. He sang like that for a while, making me fully mesmerized by his song. My eyes start to feel heavy as I lean on his shoulder while he is singing. He looked at me for a split second as if surprised by my action, but he ignores it and continues to sing his lyrics. Now that I think about it, this lullaby feels familiar. " **The ticking clock, breaks the spell with every beat. Illusion or not, you are safe now, so dream. So dream your dream."**

I fall asleep before he could finish the lullaby.

XXXXX

(Fourth Child's p.o.v.)

He stopped his singing when he noticed that the girl fell asleep on his shoulder. He could see that she is breathing lightly in her sleep as he moves to put her back to bed. He cradles the back of her head with his right hand and lays her back down on her pillow. He pulls the bed sheets back over her chest with his other hand.

He knew he shouldn't celebrate over it but he thought it felt good to have her lean on him as if she requires his comforting touch. It had been a long time since he got that close to her, and he wanted more of it. But he held himself firm so that he doesn't go crazy in his obsession over her. He wants to go back to his friends so that he can have some help in restraining her when he decides its a good time to kidnap her and bring her back to his home. He has to make sure that he has all of the weapons he needs to convince her that she is one of them. He smiled to himself as he wonders how Freddy and the gang will react to the human androids that they can possess. They will love it he is sure!

But first, he thought about what he should do to make sure that the girl did not wake up again from her nightmare. From what it looked like when he studied her appearance, her messy red hair and her tired grey eyes made it clear to him that she was exhausted from the whole thing. So he got out of his new host body and laid his ghostly hand on top of her head and transmits his thoughts to her to help her feel more relaxed and content with the memory he was sending her to recall the time when they first met at the pizzeria. Once that was done, he went back inside of the android and tiptoed quietly out of the bedroom.

Foxy was quiet in his footsteps as he sneaks out of the house and closes the door behind him, making sure that he remembers the code to get back inside. He was also pleased that the house didn't contain any cameras to watch his every move. He walks through the street to where the burned down Fazbear's Fright building was. He heard in the distance a dog barking at something in the middle of the night.

Once he arrived at his old home, he pushed open the doors and came inside to find his friends. He stopped for a moment and thought about what he should do to defend himself. No doubt that with his new disguise, Freddy and his crew will think that he is just another unlucky adult who is just wandering around the building. He looked around the place quickly to find anything to arm himself with and found one of his old hooks and replaced his right hand with that hook.

It was good timing on his part because the next thing he saw was Bonnie's fist punching him in the face, almost breaking his nose in the process. He gave a push to his opponent and changed his brown eyes to his amber colored ones so that his friends can recognize him. " **Its me Bonnie!"** Foxy said as he growled at his friend.

" **Foxy? What in the world happened to you?!"** Chica yelled as she embraced her friend, making sure that her sharp feathers didn't make a mark on him. " **You look like one of the adults now."**

 **"Not physically. This body I have is made to be a human android. I have found a couple of more for you guys to get once I get you out of here."** Foxy states as he gave them a small smile. He took a good look at their condition, thinking that he was having a flashback of his friends being their old withered state back when the Toy Animatronics were in control of the pizzeria. Chica looked like she was having a hard time of fixing her jaw back in place, but she managed to get her claws back on from where Vixey broke her apart on. Bonnie was still having trouble with getting his face back on. Freddy successfully put himself back together without any trouble.

" **Great, once I have my new body I will use it to make the girl pay for what she did to my face."** Bonnie grumbled as he tried to put his face back on once again but it fell off. " **Why didn't you kill the girl when you had the chance Foxy?"**

 **"If aye did that right at this moment, I would have had to walk the plank for that."** Foxy said, shaking his head at Bonnie. " **Aye** **think** **that it would be best if aye just wait for the right moment so that aye can get to her."** He rubbed his shoulder from where Vixey had leaned on while he sang her that song, yearning for more of her touch and for him to protect her like how he did long ago when he was alive.

" **But how do you plan on kidnapping her?"** Freddy interrupts as he puts his hand on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy could feel that his mind was being searched by Freddy to show what is on his mind like a computer and a laptop connecting to show what is in its storage " **I noticed that you are planning on getting more information about the girl and why she reacted when she was in the building. While it maybe is the right thing to do, you need to make sure that you are not a merciless monster. She only sees us as what we are right now, but how will you convince her to look at it the other way?"**

 **"Aye don't know that yet Freddy. But aye am not giving up on her until she remembers who her real friends are."** Foxy slammed his hand right next to the wall in bitter anger. Just the thought that Ella had moved on and refuses to be with him still breaks his heart. " **Aye just want me little pirate buddy back by my side!"** He slammed into Freedy's chest as the bear tried to comfort him.

" **We will find a way to make her remember. But that will take some time to figure out. First off Foxy why don't you show us what you found and then we will help you in your plan."** Freddy told him.

XXXXX

Foxy came back to Vixey's house without any trouble since he remembered the way from the house to the Fazbear Fright building and fetched the androids one at a time out of the basement and right to where his friends could see them in person. He knew that his friends wouldn't make it as ghosts to hold onto him along the way back to the house so Freddy told Foxy to go get the androids and bring them to him and his friends. He had to be very quiet about getting the androids out of the house for fear of waking up the girl and her family who are sleeping in the house. He also made a note to take some of the clothes so that his friends can dress up with whatever they need to look human in their new bodies.

When he got the androids over to the Fazbear Fright building he presented them to his friends, they were not impressed with them at first because of how poorly manufactured they were when Foxy explained to them that they needed to be careful on possessing the androids since they are sensitive to power outages and they can blow a couple of fuses when handled wrongly. But nevertheless, they decided to give them a shot because the human androids are said to be custom made to fit whatever they want in their designs and in their voices and in their skill sets for when they have to defend themselves.

The First Child went first, choosing the second tallest android that only reaches Foxy's chest and successfully possessed the body without any power outages. The Third Child went to the only girl android in the room and managed to push back against the computers inside of the robots body refusing to let her pass. Once she fully possessed it, the power from the android blew a fuse from the lights in the room. The loud pop noise almost made Foxy jump in shock but he remained firm in not panicking over the lights dying off one at a time. Bonnie went for the last android and with the force of his aggressive action in possessing the thing, he blew not only the power in the building but in the whole town as well. The dogs could be heard barking like crazy in the streets and the angry cries of the adults are heard throughout the night as they began to work on getting their power back on.

Freddy was not pleased by what Bonnie did and showed it as he scolds his friend for being to careless on his host body. " **Blast it Bonnie! You need to be more careful on controlling your new body!"**

 **"Don't worry about that for now, Freddy. Lets get our clothes on and get back to the house before someone suspects that we are the ones who caused the power outage."** Chica hushed as she begins to dress herself with some of the clothes that Foxy stole from the house. She took a light yellow silk t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, she was also unsure about wearing a bra underneath her shirt but she needed to pass as a girl who is decent in her clothing. Her blond hair was long enough to reach the top of her back, but it was messy. Foxy handed her a comb so that she can brush her hair to make it look good. When it came to the time for her to choose which eye color she should get she chose the color red.

Freddy didn't take any time at all to choose his clothing. He went for the good old fashioned black tuxedo suit as if he was ready to go to the prom with his black bow-tie underneath his white collar and he took the black tap shoes to go with it. He had to work on making sure the shoes would not wear out for as long as possible. He didn't need the comb for his brown hair since that it looked like it was already groomed to perfection. Lastly he took his hat from the top of the bears head and placed it on his head to make sure that it fit. His head was a bit small for the hat and it covered his whole head and face before he took it off and placed it back on the bears head. He would have to deal with not having a hat for a while. He also decided to make himself look more older and wiser by having a little bit of hair on his chin and under his nose as if he was starting to grow a beard and a mustache. He stuck with the blue colored eyes since that he was the most comfortable with that type of eye color.

Bonnie had the most difficult challenge of getting his hair to appear black instead of purple, but Freddy and Foxy helped him in making some of the purple hair look like highlights against his short unruly black hair. They decided not to comb his hair because his calm look went pretty well with his mysterious aura to make even the girls who don't like rock and roll guitarists go nuts over the sight of him. His eye color was changed from red to purple as a way of payback for Chica when she switched her eye color for Bonnie's. His clothing he picked was a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to show his thin arms and he placed his red bow-tie on the top of the shirt. He took the black jeans with purple tennis shoes while telling the gang that he is finished with playing dress up for a while.

They left the building and followed Foxy to where the girl was living, entered the house and go to the basement to wait until morning.

XXXX

Author's Note: See you next chapter! Hope you liked it. I also thought about incorporating some of my favorite fnaf songs into the story, I hope it is alright. The horror stuff will slow down in the next couple of chapters until the one where Vixey learns of the Animatronics deception.


	7. Bonding Time

The Missing 5th Child

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters except Vixey, Cooper and Ken.

Story by Lovely girl 10

 _In this chapter and a few more, the horror part of the story will be toned down in order to have Vixey bonding with the Animatronics, even if she doesn't know that it is them yet. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do._

XXXXX

Chapter 6- Bonding Time

(Vixey's p.o.v.)

XXXX

" _ **Hey what's wrong lassie?" A little boy, a few years older than me tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I didn't want to look up at him just so that he could see my tears running down my face. I wanted him and the other kids to leave me alone. I only wanted my Freddy Fredbear back. But the moment I look up from where I was sitting on the chair and shielding my face on the table, I almost thought that this kid would beat me up or call me names like how that Fred person did when I tried to pick a fight with him to get back my doll. The boy did look like he is strong on the body size, but I don't want to find out. His spiky red hair looked dangerous to touch, especially since it is pointing downwards toward the ground. His blue eyes looked at me in concern as he lifted up his eye patch that covered his right eye. "Tell yar old buddy Todd what's the matter and I will help fix that problem."**_

 _ **I shake my head, feeling hopeless. "You can't help me with my problem. You just can't." The tears make me choke up and I forced my gaze away from the boy, hoping that he would leave me alone to grieve over my loss.**_

 _ **He didn't take the hint as he touches my shoulder and wipes away my tears from my face. "Aye can help you, and I will. Just tell me who you want me to reason with."**_

 _ **"He won't give in to what you say. I tried to tell him that my doll is not his, but he refused to listen to me. He thinks that my doll is his." I told him.**_

 _ **"Then I will tell him that it is not his to take." The boy said with a determined look as he searches the room for the other boy. "But in return for my help, you should think about joining my pirate crew. Go and stay with my friend Courtney for a bit while I deal with your bully." He pointed out to me the girl sitting on the opposite end of the table, the girl with a low yellow ponytail hanging low on her back with two little ponytails to the sides of her face.**_

 _ **I got up from the table and started walking till I was close by to her. I turned to look at the pirate boy but he vanished as quiet as a mouse. He is probably gone to search for Fred, and I don't think that he will be able to get my doll back before my mom picks me up.**_

 _ **XXXXX**_

I woke up, feeling exhausted as ever from when I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't see Todd the android anywhere in my room so I presume that he went back downstairs waiting until I come and look for him. I get up from my bed and do my daily routine of getting myself ready for the day, brushing my teeth, taking a shower, washing my face and blow drying my hair. I took out my strapless red dress and braided my hair, all the while taking out a barrette and clipping my long hair bang to the side and make sure that it didn't come loose. Next, I went over to my desk and brought out from my drawer my Dream Diary. I wrote down exactly what I saw in my nightmare and in my dream I had afterwords.

I heard some laughter downstairs and I went down to investigate, only to find that along with Todd were the three other androids on one of my couches watching _the Fox and the Hound_ on the T.V. and they looked like they were enjoying themselves profoundly. I silently came up close as I study the other androids. " **Why couldn't those two birds give up on their search for that caterpillar? It seems silly to try to get it when you know it is going to make you do something that will make you get hurt."** The girl android speaks in a confused manner. Her long blond hair looked a bit messy and it kind of bothered me a bit. I think I should better help her style it better once I can get her attention. Her yellow silk t-shirt and her ripped blue jeans seem to clash very well with her blood ruby eyes. Her voice seems to sound like Barbie but she has a bit of spunk.

" **That is because they are desperate for food my friend."** The boy android with blue eyes confirms while he keeps watch of the next scene. " **Besides, I am more amazed by how well designed this movie is, although I am not sure of how the friendship of the fox and the dog is going to work out in the end. It depresses me on how they turned into enemies halfway into the movie."** His black tuxedo suit makes him look like he has the look of the detective Sherlock Holmes and James Bond combined into one, especially his small beard and mustache. Out of the others I am impressed with his vast amount of knowledge since he seems to have the look of a teacher when he is explaining something very important.

 **"It was all that other dog's fault they are in that position!"** The other boy android with the black hair and purple highlights said in a complaint. " **He should've just left them alone and that accident wouldn't have happened."** His deep violet eyes shown a spark of aggression as he talked about the one part of the movie he didn't enjoy. His white blouse and black jeans with a small red bow-tie alone spoke about him being a rocker. I am not sure if I will be comfortable with that look, but as long as he doesn't do anything dangerous he will be alright.

 **"Shh! Big Mama the owl is now looking for Todd."** Todd says in a hush to quiet them down, all the while intent on seeing where the movie was going to go. He seems to act like this was his first time of watching the movie. " **Jumping Anchovies! She found a girl fox named Vixey."** Ah yes. He found the one part of the movie that is my mother's most favorite. My mom is a serious big fan of Disney and when I was born she named me Vixey after her favorite character. She also went as far as giving my middle name as Marian instead of Joanna like how her middle name was passed down in her family. How embarrassing.

 **"Now that is what I call 'good thinking' on the directors part. That is pretty marvelous on how that name fits the theme of foxes since Vixey is short for Vixen, a kind of fox name that is associated with the females."** The blue eyed android comments with a smile.

"Excuse me?" I speak up in a question. Sure enough, as soon as I spoke, they all turned away from the movie and toward me like they almost didn't expect me to stand there close by. I even noticed that the girl android moved her hand to the remote and switched the movie off. For the next few seconds, I thought I could feel a chill settling in the living room while I just looked at my new androids. I can honestly say that I should be happy that my creations have worked out to not have any trouble, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something about this feels...off. And from the way that the androids are just staring at me, all of the words I wanted to say, to ask them how was it possible that they are moving right now when the last couple of weeks I couldn't get them to work properly, have died on the tip of my tongue.

The tuxedo android cocks his head to the side and he smiles at me. A kind smile at that. " **Good morning young lady! How was your sleep? I have heard from Todd here that you were having trouble sleeping. But it is so good to see that you look much better."** Something about the way he speaks to me like an equal manages to calm my fears, so I breathed out a sigh and nod.

"It went well. But I am a bit more curious about how you all are moving right now when last night I couldn't get you to do anything at all." I explain.

" **Oh yes, heh heh!"** The girl android chuckles a bit as she stands up and walks over to me. I don't know why I did this, but I took a step back away from her, only to bump into Todd's chest as he rubs my shoulders. He must have gotten out of his spot on the couch as quietly as possible and was standing there next to me. I didn't even hear him from behind and it almost made me jump when he touched me. " **It is a bit of a miracle to say that our circuits started working the moment you were in bed. Although it was a bit late when it started to work the way you wanted."**

" **I think we should introduce ourselves, shouldn't we?"** The tuxedo android states this as he looks at the others. " **My name is Derek and I am the leader of the group."**

 **"Mine is Riley"** The girl android says next after Derek.

" **And mine is Nathan."** The rocker android says as he rolls his eyes and looks away from me as if he doesn't want to waste his time with me. Derek saw this and slapped him in the head to make him join the group and to apologize for his behavior, to which he does but he doesn't look like he enjoys it. Well at least I know that Derek can take control of making sure that everyone behaves properly to each other. I did program him to help discipline any act that should not be out of control.

I noticed that with what happened with the boys, Riley looks like she didn't want to stick around and see Derek scolding Nathan over his misbehavior and she was slowly tiptoeing away into the kitchen. I almost forgot about being unsure of my androids and I went over to where Riley was hiding, wondering what she is planning on doing in the kitchen. Perhaps she is getting herself to learn about the nutrients and health problems that can come up in my home? I did program this mechanic specifically for her, so I might as well watch and see if it will work out. When I opened the door to see her turning the faucet on, she was about ready to put her hand into the water before I screeched at her.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT WATER!" At my outburst, she stopped for a moment and turned to look at me. I came over to her and look at her hands quickly. Oh rats! She got some on her pristine metal fingers. I can't have this happen again. "I'm terribly sorry for my outburst, but you are not equipped to handle the water yet. I have yet to install a waterproof mechanic on you and the others." I'd hate to see what would happen if she got electrocuted.

Riley looked down, sort of shocked that she didn't think of that and frowns sadly. "If you insist on wanting to help me cook, I should get you installed for some waterproof mechanics." I told her more kindly. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt Riley. Come on, I needed a excuse to get you alone here. We will go to the basement and get you fixed up."

I led her downstairs to the basement and place her on one of the tables as I quickly get some things set up for her to become waterproof and not get shocked from trying to touch the water. She has been kind about letting me get inside of her power box in her chest and I go through the necessary tools to help her be more in tuned to her surroundings. After I got done with fixing up her newest mechanic, I then got started with fixing up her hair. I did have some problems in getting the tangles out of her hair, but when I got to them she didn't even flinch from the pain. I kept combing her hair until it looks like it is ready to be tied up in a ponytail. I grabbed one of the hair pieces and wrap the rubber-band like substance to shape the hair into a low ponytail, much like how Zelda from the game _Skyward Sword_ has at the beginning of the game.

"There! Now you look perfectly natural with this hairdo." I smile as Riley got up from the table to look at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the ponytail I gave her. "Now we can go back upstairs and cook some breakfast." She looked at me and smiled sweetly as she got a head-start in racing me to the kitchen. I joined in on the fun, all the while the boys were staying on the sidelines watching as we were racing to the kitchen.

 **"We can eat the food we make together miss Vixey?"** Riley asks me as we got started in making some pancakes and waffles for breakfast.

"Uh, it isn't possible for androids to eat the food. That would make you guys sick and not able to function as well. You better leave the eating to me and my friends and family." I state as I mix up the ingredients. I don't know why, but for some strange reason, cooking with Riley seems to make me see something in my mind that calls back to something I don't really remember doing. I spotted a few flashes in my mind of two little girls playing as cooks in the kitchen. One with blonde hair and the other was a redhead like me.

I shake it off and just focus on cooking the food with my new android as I heard the record player being turned on and then I start hearing some classic instrumental music coming on from the living room. I freeze in my tracks as I shiver violently, dropping my rubber spatula in the process as I fall down to the floor and rock back and forth. My teeth chatter as if from the bitter cold as I remember the march song that the bear usually gives off when he is about to corner me in my nightmares. I never liked that music, and I feel like my nightmares are coming to get me.

 **"Derek! Stop playing the record player. You are making her scared senseless."** Riley calls out in a command at Derek, making him shut off the record player and then the room was silent once more. Riley crouches down to my level as she places her hand on my right shoulder. Her eyes met mine as she looks at me with concern. " **Are you okay miss Vixey? You looked like a quivering baby chick left out in the cold."**

I take a shaky breath as I try to calm down and act natural. "I-I d-don't like that music." I also don't like pirate music, guitar music along with the classic instrumental music.

" **Perhaps you should leave the cooking to me now. Maybe you can watch the fox and the hound movie with Todd and the others."** She suggests. I was about to say no and that I was fine right now, but she leads me out of the kitchen and calls to Todd. " **Heads up Todd. You can help her relax with the movie."** She pushes me right into Todd's arms as she closes the door to the kitchen and then sticks her hand back out only to put a sign on the door that says 'Don't let Vixey in the kitchen.'

Todd carried me to the couch and placed me down as gently as if I was a newborn baby to him and that I should be treated like I was fragile. He even went through the trouble of getting one of the blankets and wraps me up with it as he takes the remote and resumes the movie. Derek came over to the couch and sits right on Todd's right side while I was on the left side. " **I apologize for playing with the record player Vixey."** Derek says, looking a bit ashamed. " **I never would have thought that thing could scare you so much."**

I shake my head at him. "That's not your fault. I should have given you guys full information on what I like and what I don't like. Besides, its not the record player that scared me. It was the music that you were playing. It just... reminds me too much of my nightmares."

Derek looked like he was thinking deeply over what I said as Todd told me in a hush to lie down on his lap and watch the movie. We watch as the fox Todd tries to impress his girlfriend Vixey while he was trying to catch a fish, but he fails miserably. Todd balked when he saw the foxes arguing(He mainly didn't like it when Todd was trying to degrade Vixey in the movie) and then wouldn't make up for it until Big Mama makes them forgive and forget by singing the song "Appreciate the Lady". I don't know where Nathan went off to in the house but I think that he was probably looking around the place. I am still not sure of his behavior toward me.

 **"Okay can somebody explain to me what the girl fox means by 'six will be just right'?"** Todd asks as he turns to look at Derek, hoping he could give him some information. Derek shook his head as he told Todd that he doesn't know either.

"She means six babies." I answer. "I have seen this before a dozen times with my mom." Upon a surprised look from Todd, Derek covered his mouth to keep himself from chuckling at his friend. "And just so you guys know, my mother chose to name me Vixey after her favorite character in this movie." Again, Todd gave another surprised look when he turned to look at me for a moment before setting his sights on the movie. He acted as if he was embarrassed, but I know for certain that robots can't get embarrassed over anything. No, no, I should just give him a break since that he is still learning about my home and my life.

 **"This reminds me, I wanted to ask you something that I found a bit off."** Derek said as he turns his attention to me. " **I seen the pictures of your mother, grandmother and you Vixey, but where is your father?"**

I blink as I look at him in suspicion, but I shake it off and sigh. "It is the one thing I don't really like to talk about with many people. Just about everyone in my neighborhood knows exactly what happened to him, but since you guys are new to the household, I will tell you this... I was there when my father died in front of me. It was nighttime when we were driving back home from a trip to the curling center where he taught me how to play the game like how the Olympics did. Dad was being careful in his driving, always looking in front of him, in the back and on the sides while he was driving. A couple of miles away from where we were supposed to turn was where another car was coming. The driver must have been distracted by his phone while he was texting because he didn't see we were coming down the road. Even when my father was careful to avoid any collision, the driver from the other car did not. I was told that the cars smashed into each other, both suffered from the damage on the sides. Although the one drivers car stayed standing on the road, the car we were in was forced to fall into a ditch." I vaguely remember those moments when I was just six years old. I can already feel the tears trying to crawl its way out of my eyes, but I hold them back. "I survived, but I had a huge gash on my head and some cuts on my arms, plus my head hurt from colliding against the window when I slammed into it in the collision. My father wasn't that lucky."

Derek's calm demeanor changed as he looks at me sadly like he didn't know that something that brutal could happen to my dad. " **My condolences. Your father was truly a man of vision. Exactly how long has he been dead?"**

"I'm 20 years old right now. So my father has been gone fourteen years ago." I confirm.

 **"You were only six when he died? How truly terrible!"** Todd exclaims softly as he gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze, just to try to comfort me.

 **"Miss Vixey! Breakfast is ready."** Riley calls out to me as she peeks out from the door with her head sticking out, a smile on her face.

XXXXXX

(Robot's point of view)

Vixey went into the kitchen as Foxy was forced to stop the movie for now and go follow after her along with Freddy. So far from what they learned it appeared that they will not be able to get revenge on Mike for surviving against them when he was alive, and also that Freddy can't play any of the classic music that he really adores since that Vixey seems to be afraid of that type of music.

Before they went inside of the kitchen, Foxy turns to Freddy and pulls him to the side to have a little chat, or more likely go over the information they know. **"Do you think she remembers you always playing your music at the restaurant?"** Foxy asks in a whisper.

Freddy pretends to scratch his head and gives a nod. " **It is certainly possible, although we still need to figure out the rest of the details on what she said about her nightmares. It is clear she knows about us back at the restaurant, yet at home here she is trying her best to bury it in the past.-"** Before he could finish his statement, both of the animatronics jumped in shock when they heard Vixey screaming in the kitchen.

"W-w-what are they doing here?" Vixey shudders, not taking her eyes off of the cupcakes that are on the table along with the pancakes. Freddy and Foxy cocked their eyebrows as they wondered whether this is another nightmare menace that they have to watch out for.

" **What's wrong with some cupcakes, miss Vixey? They aren't going to hurt you**." Chica questions as she picks one off from the plate and tries to hand it over to Vixey, only for the girl to jump into Freddy's arms as she tries to keep herself away from the little treats.

"They will bite me if I touch them! Please don't make me go near them!" Vixey whimpers as she shivers violently.

Freddy thought this was quite odd. Never would he thought that Vixey would also be scared of the cupcakes along with the music. Within his thoughts he communicated with Chica, telling her what is up. " _You better take the cupcakes away from the girl Chica. Put them away where she doesn't want to find them."_ With a curt nod, Chica took the plate of cupcakes away from the table and put them in one of the huge cupboards all the while moving some boxes to the side so that she can hide it behind the food.

" **The cupcakes are gone now Vixey."** Chica said as she and her friends watch the girl climbing down from Freddy's arms.

She stopped shivering once she saw that the treats were out of the way and calms down. "Once again, I am terribly sorry for you guys to see me like this." She apologized and explains. "I don't like cupcakes very much. I should also say that I don't do well with pizza either."

By now, Foxy was worried that his hands were twitching. How can that girl not like pizza for crying out loud!? He really wanted to swear in his pirate accent but he was forced to hold it in. It was one thing to get scared of the music, and another to get scared of cupcakes, but PIZZA? He was lucky that Freddy asked the girl about the reason why she doesn't like the pizza very much, and she said that the pizza makes her sneeze uncontrollably. Freddy also asked if there was any other foods that she doesn't like and she shook her head.

"I am fine with everything else. It is just the cupcakes and the pizza I don't like. I don't like guitar music or pirate music either." She replied. Foxy REALLY wanted to knock some sense into her, at least that was what he thought when he heard she doesn't like the pirate music. His eyes started twitching along with his hands it almost looks like he is shivering from the cold.

"Um... You might want to stop doing that, Todd. Perhaps after breakfast I should fix you so that you don't twitch that badly." Vixey looked over to him, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how he is twitching. He stopped and stood up straight. But on the inside he thought he messed up with how he behaved. If it was possible that she could remember the music that Freddy does and the cupcake Chica had at her side, then it is possible she will remember that he has always been twitchy.

"Did I hear someone say breakfast?" A new voice joined in as someone opened the door from behind Freddy and Foxy. The voice was soft and melodic as the two Animatronics turned to see a middle aged woman come into the kitchen. This one Freddy recognizes as the mother of Vixey who goes by the name of Jasmine Schmidt. Her long blond hair is tied up in a bun and her dark brown glasses matched well with her chocolate colored eyes. Her clothing consists of a sleeveless business dress and some tights on her legs. Her facial features are smooth as a baby's bottom with a small mole on her left eyebrow. "This is good to hear. We might as well get started on eating something before the food goes bad."

"How can the food go bad in one day? It will last us a while, not unless you get clumsy and lose your grip on the plate like last time dear." An elderly voice said behind the mother's back. Freddy knew that this was the grandma. Her grey hair was tied up in a bun as well, but the stern look from the grandmother almost made Chica and Freddy jump when they took a look. This grandma didn't have very many wrinkles on her and her hair looked a bit messy, even in the bun.

"Oh, come on mom!" The mother groaned in annoyance and placed her hands over her face in embarrassment. "I thought I was fine in walking over to the table but I spilled some water from my drink and I fell down to the ground. I still have that bruise to prove it on my legs."

"Okay mom. We don't need to worry about your accident you had in the kitchen. Let's get going on eating breakfast so that you and grandma can get to work. I am sure that you will do a fantastic job of setting up one of your new charity fundraiser for today." Vixey said as she takes a seat and prepares her meal. Chica, Freddy and Foxy decided to stand back toward the wall and keep watch.

"Oh you are too sweet Vixey." The mother said, blushing her cheeks and smiles at her daughter. "You will really like this new charity I am working on. This one is to help spread awareness of any missing child, whether it be a teenager or a kid as young as a newborn baby and to urge people to bring the criminals who kidnapped them to justice.

"Doesn't the Amber Alert count as a way of spreading awareness of a missing child?" Vixey questions.

"It does. But the one I am working toward is to give a push for people to go around the area and find any clues about the missing children and to let them act as a secondary police force to help out in solving the cases faster." The mother confirms. "Not only that, but I will be doing this in honor of the Missing Children case that happened in the restaurant a long time ago. It would be best to use that old building as a means of setting an example for people to not make the same mistake twice."

Vixey sneers at the mention of the restaurant as she sets her fork down after having a bite from her pancakes. "I don't want you near that building, mom. Why can't we get some more demolition workers to take down that place? It is rusty, moldy, and cold. I suggest you do this thing in the park where it is big enough for a crowd to gather."

"Haven't you seen the news lately about that massacre of the workers who tried to do exactly that darling?" The grandma pointed out. "It is best we don't make the same mistake twice like how your mother said. You are not becoming paranoid in your nightmares again, are you?"

Vixey shakes her head, but Freddy, Foxy and Chica could hear two small beeps in their heads to signify that she is only telling half of the truth. "Well, I say we should do it from the outside instead of inside. And no, grandma, this is not about my nightmares. I am just saying that the sooner we get it to come down, the better. It has been hanging around the town long enough and I want it gone."

" **Absolutely not!"** Freddy couldn't help but shout his response, and his friends joined in along with him.

" **Don't do it!"** Chica pleads as she drops to her knees and holds her hands out as if begging the girl to reconsider.

" **We need that place!"** Foxy trembles and twitches a bit in response to what Vixey had said.

Vixey turns to them, giving them a suspicious glare. "And why should I leave it be? Nobody wants that place anymore than when it was the horror attraction." Freddy knew that he can't let something that is close to being home fall into the wrong hands and he was not going to give up on the restaurant without a fight. Back then when he was stuck inside of the Animatronic suit, he couldn't do a single thing about what went on in the building. He usually left that to the employers. He had to think up an idea to buy some time in protecting his restaurant, and he had to think it up quick.

" **Think of the children miss Vixey. How would they feel if they don't have a place to hang out and play together?"** Freddy said in a convincing voice. " **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was one of the only restaurants in your town besides Chuck-E-Cheeses to be compatible for both children and adults. Plus the wide variety of pizzas that no one else in town gets to have in the bigger cities. The kids love to hang out with Freddy Fazbear and his crew."**

Vixey wags her finger at him. He could tell that she is not use to having something like a machine boss her around. "I don't really care about what the kids want in that dull building. I will be doing them a favor to getting rid of it."

"Now, now, Vixey, your new androids might have a good point. You need to have a open mind on making others happy instead of concentrating on yourself." Her mother warns with a look that makes her daughter stop in her tracks.

"Yes mother." Vixey said begrudgingly.

"Which is why I think I will make your new andriods be apart of my charity convention. They can be in charge of the games that I will bring along to entertain the kids while I keep the parents busy." Vixey's mom states as she gives a small smile to the androids. "I might as well get started in setting my plan into motion. Also, Vixey don't forget that you have your eye doctor appointment at noon today."

Her daughter nods her head. "You know me mom. I don't ever forget about my appointments."

Foxy watches silently as the mom comes over to give her daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead before she leaves the room. The grandma, having finished her breakfast went out to join the mother, but she turned to look at the androids in a curious glance before she vanishes from the room as well. Inside of his head, Foxy was fuming over how the mom was showing affection for her daughter. Vixey is his, and he will make sure that she is his by the end of the day.

A little stuffed bunny toy came up right beside Freddy and bounces up and down, up and down alongside the table until it reaches Vixey, who is still finishing her pancakes. Freddy narrows his eyebrows as he watches Bonnie playing with the stuffed bunny toy. He knows that the stuffed bunny is recently new, especially since Bonnie's past hobby when he was alive was sewing clothes and stuffed toys. Its purple hue is bright and the red eyes on the bunny shine like the sun. " _What do you think you are doing Bonnie?"_ He asked his friend in suspicion inside of his head.

 _"Scaring her. That's what I am planning."_ Bonnie replied back. Before Freddy could stop him, to warn him that he is going to get himself in trouble, Vixey took one look beside her and spotted the little bunny.

She kicked it away from her, right out of Bonnie's hands and the stuffed toy slammed into the ceiling in a squeak and it fell down to the ground. That force of her kick would have been enough to rip off Bonnie's hands if he didn't pull his hands out of the way in time for the girl to attack him.

"Just what are you doing with that stuffed toy?" Vixey grumbles as she hastily gets up from the table and grabs the stuffed toy from the ground. "I do not want to see this doll ever again." She takes it to the trash can and throws it in there. Bonnie takes it back out of there and glares at the girl.

" **And here I thought I was helping you by adding something new to your stuffed animal collection. You were missing the bunnies, chickens, bears and foxes."** Bonnie mentions as he frowns at the girl.

"I don't need those four animals in my collection and that is the way I want it. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't have in my collection." Vixey said with authority as she goes back upstairs to see what he did to her collection. Freddy, Foxy and Chica went outside of the kitchen to see what was the matter and saw raining stuffed animals flying from the bedroom onto the door downstairs. The stuffed animals she was throwing out of her room were the ones that Bonnie had added to her own stuff.

Vixey came back downstairs and grabbed a plastic garbage bag from the kitchen and started stuffing the stuffed animal foxes, bears, chickens and bunnies all into the bag. Once she was done, she took it outside and threw it out in the garbage dumpster. Freddy and his crew took a look outside of the door and watched the whole thing. Out of the androids, only Chica and Freddy were horrified by this act. Bonnie was the only one who showed disgust and Foxy was traumatized on how the poor little stuffed animals were treated like nothing important.

Vixey didn't see their reaction until she turned to look at them, fully calm and collected after when she got the situation taken care of. "What?" She acts as if she is confused by why they were staring at the stuffed toys in the dumpster.

" **Why did you throw away those perfectly good toys?"** Chica asked, her voice wavering with sadness. She was the only one among the androids to have the guts to ask the girl.

"I am not a fan of bunnies, foxes, bears and chickens Riley." Vixey replies her answer. "I never liked them ever since my father died." With no other explanation to ease their train of thought, Vixey went back inside of the house, mumbling about getting ready for her appointment with the eye doctor.

All Foxy was thinking that Vixey is going to be a hand-full in trying to convince her that she is one of them.

XXXXX

Author's Note: There will be more coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
